Kiki's Saga
by Luna Blyeth
Summary: Kiki's stepfather turns her into a half creature when she finds out he is secretly working for the military. She joins together with a band of chimeras led by Greed, a homunculus with a bad reputation. Will Kiki be able to save her friend from captivity?
1. True Colors

Chapter 1 True Colors

Greed's Point of View

In the middle of Dublith, a small, not too popular town in Amestris, two human forms could be seen in the shadows on top of the roof of a building. One, skinny but quite buff seemed to be being pulled along by a sleek, small form. Loudly enough for the smaller one, apparently female, to hear the man spoke,

"Marta! What is the damn meaning of dragging me out of there while I was doing business?Well? I'm waiting!"

The woman, Marta, sighed in exasperation almost as if there were three arrows concentrated on one particular area on her forehead like in comic books. She didn't turn to face him, but instead said, " Greed, first of all, you can't call flirting with sluts in high heels business. Two, there is something more important that I need to show you."

Greed frowned and turned away for a minute before coming back, " And this important thing would be...?"

Marta sighed again and stopped finally almost making Greed run smack into her back in surprise. She stuck her arm out to keep him from falling off the tallest building in Dublith. It was the closest thing to a skyscraper which was pretty much a local art museum-opera house.

" As if I need to remind you of Laboratory Five where you were freed and freed us as well. Well anyway, you know that they were taking people and experimenting on them for the military and that also included soldiers _in_ the military."

Greed put his hand up in a wait-a-minute gesture and interrupted. " Hold on. Laboratory Five was destroyed the last time I remembered, so, unless I'm way off base here, why does that have anything to do with anything?"

Marta practically growled at him, " Let me finish!" Greed's mouth popped shut and his eyebrows fused together in frustration.

Marta, having calmed herself again, continued, " As I was going to explain, Laboratory Five was experimenting illegally on humans, _and _I think that another Lab, number Seven to be exact, is doing the same thing." Greed's face suddenly became very serious. " I'm listening."

Marta nodded in approval and continued, "Lately there have been reports of some missing people. The funny thing is that most of them are under the ages of forty. People under the age of forty are usually healthier and by the look of the situation, teenagers are being snagged _more_. What's worse is that people have reported the smell of burnt flesh or decaying bodies over in the vicinity of Lab Seven to the military and the military has been answering them by saying it's just tested animals. Something more is going on in there and I know it. My thoughts are that Lab Seven has become the new Lab Five. Do you think it's worth checking into?"

Greed's brows furrowed as he took in this information. For a minute he seemed at war with himself, but then, with one quick glance at Marta's pleading face, he knew that he had lost. " Okay. Fine! But if you're wrong, dammit I swear that you are out of the gang, got it?"

Marta, satisfied, nodded and started moving toward Central. Greed followed close behind before Marta said, " I'm not wrong. This has the stench of Chimera experimentation all over it."

Greed nodded and both of them, barely visible in the moonlight, disappeared into the shadows of the city walls.

Kiki's Point of View

" Kiki! Hey! Hey, come here! I need to talk to you!" Where are going? Kiki?" Lanna, a teenage blonde, yelled from across the street. Another teenager, taller than Lanna, with chesnut brown hair past her shoulders as if she didn't hear the energetic blonde, ran into the crowd. After she was sure that Lanna wasn't following her, she slowed down her pace and took a breath. Kiki was sick and tired of Lanna complaining and griping over what colors need to be used for decorating the set for the new play that the Drama department is putting on. _" I don't think green is the right color because we want to express the female characters better in this scene. Green just seems more like a boy's color to me, don't you agree? Well, anyway, if we could switch it to, say, yellow or pink! even it would go better. I mean, the actresses even agree with me that hunter green is just way too male for the theme of the girl's bedrooms. Do you understand?"_ She would go on and on until Kiki had to just leave her talking there. If Kiki had to hear one more thing about pink and yellow being more of a girl's theme, she was going to rip her hair out. Actually, she didn't even care about the Drama department of the school, but it was better than the alternative. Ever since her mother remarried(with Kiki's approval of course) George and they came into the rich lifestyle, George thought it would be best to send Kiki to a private school to better her educational opportunities. Kiki would rather die than go to a private school and leave her lifelong friends. So..in the heat of the moment, Kiki promised that she would make the best grades in advanced courses at her regular school and participate in at least four clubs or sports. Now Kiki's found herself struggling to finish her homework every night, on the Tennis Team, Drama club, and the News report committee.. Including those three, there is the club that she actually wanted to join and that was the Animal Rescue Society.

Kiki looked at her watch on her way home to try to figure out how much time she would have to do her homework before her stepsister and stepbrother arrived from their school. Julia and Conner are twins and only twelve but George spoils them too much and so they're naturally little brats. Anyway, they just love to annoy Kiki to no end so that she can't get any of her homework done. Sometimes she either ended up doing her homework in the attic with the door locked or staying up all night after everyone has gone to sleep. As of now, Kiki had four textbooks in her bag, two fundraisers to uphold, and a Tennis Victory celebration to plan. She was tired already.

The walk home took at least an hour and when she came into the driveway she noticed something odd about her home. When she first heard the sounds, she thought it was a stray dog, then they got more distinct the closer to the house she got. Someone was grunting. Kiki stopped immediately.

_'There's a stranger in my backyard.'_

Her mind did a loop processing this information. Fear began to creep it's way into her muscles and her brain went into panic. With struggle, Kiki was able to calm herself down enough. Losing her head in this situation is the worst thing that could happen at a time like this. Her parents wouldn't be home until seven. It was only four.

_' Don't be stupid! It's just a dumb animal. Your mind is playing tricks on you!'_ Kiki tried to tell herself, but for some reason, her heart wouldn't allow herself to believe her mind. As soon as she was able to calm herself down, she slowly made her way to the backyard. She didn't know why she was trying to face whoever was there, but she felt it was her duty to protect the house. _' This is my home. Whoever you are, you __**will**__ leave.' _

The adrenaline running through her bloodstream made it as if time were slowing to a complete stop as she made her way to the fence. What was surely only a few seconds felt like minutes when she unlocked the gate and opened it quietly. Her heart was beating frantically as she drew nearer to the edge of the house. Kiki heard a bang that almost made her gasp and break the silence._ ' Ohmygod they're trying to bust through the door!' _Her stepfather had always tried to convince her mother to allow tighter security measures to be added to the house, but her mother wanted things to be as normal as possible. If she lived through this, she would slap her mother.

Kiki was on the edge of the house now with her back to the wall. Knowing full well that this individual could have a gun made it imperative for her _not _to be obvious. One shot and she could be dead. _'Oh please let me not faint in the middle of this!'_ she asked her brain. Kiki had to steady her breathing again before she made her decision. On the last moment before her resolve would break, she jumped out from the corner. What she saw when she rounded the corner gave Kiki a sense of insecurity. _'Oh god! It's happened. I've totally lost my mind! The homework and lack of sleep is finally getting to me!' _There, standing, pounding on her back door was a...lizard. Or some kind of dinosaur reptile thing. The creature had two legs like a man, two eyes that had pupils like a human, hands that had claws instead of fingernails, and a big protruding nose. The features that made it abnormal was the huge tail coming up from underneath its cloak, a darkish-green skin tone, no hair on his head and there seemed to be veins popping out from underneath his skin.

_' He can probably take me out with that tail of his.' _Kiki couldn't help but think.

Her stomach clenched as she watched the lizard pound on her door._ ' What __**was**__ he?' _

"Ugh. Damn door! Open already! Of all the rotten-. Why does Greed always send _me_ on his errands?Ba." He said angrily as he picked the lock on Kiki's back door. For a second, all Kiki could do was stare at him. He looked just so _abnormal. _Her mind just couldn't seem to process it. A dinosaur lizard thing was trying to break into her house, and was _complaining _about it. Her moment of confusion didn't last long because then he noticed her entry. His eyes widened to the point where they looked like circular windows. For some reason Kiki almost expected him to stick out a forked tongue and say something like, " _Mmm. Lunch. Delicious." _She tried to shake the thought off.

" Uh oh. A human. A girl no less." The lizard said to himself. " Greed's not gonna be happy." Anger boiled inside Kiki. ' A girl no less ' he said. Now stuff like that just ticks Kiki off. Her fists clenched and her nostrils flared.

" Hey! Who do you think you are trying to break into _my_ house you little skink!" she yelled at him with her finger pointed.

At first the man could only stare at her in disbelief, but then her realized what she had said. He stomped his foot in anger and yelled in a high shrill of a voice, " Why you! You don't know who you're dealing with! I'll make sure you never leave this yard you little brat! This is the last time you will insult me! Unless of course you take it back and go away. But that probably won't happen now will it?"

Kiki crossed her arms. _' Baby.' _she thought.

" No it won't. Why should I? You're the one breaking into my house. So I see no reason to be nice to you whatsoever. Actually, I'm contemplating on whether I should take this shovel here and hit you in the face or not. How does that sound?" She antagonized the dinoboy.

He stopped and thought a lot about what Kiki said in obvious dismay. He looked over at the shovel she had referred to and gulped a little. Kiki could tell by the look on his face that he was deciding whether or not to kill her. For some reason he came to a different conclusion than what Kiki expected.

" Well...um. Dammit! Fine!" he yelled and started running for the bushes. Kiki grabbed the shovel and made chase after him. " Wait a _minute_! Get back here!" Kiki screamed but she was at a lost when he took off on all fours and crawled up and over their fence.

After she got over her amazement at what just occurred, she went back towards the house. Once she was safely inside with the door locked she allowed herself to think about what just happened.

_'A lizard man was at my door. He tried to break into my house. A__**lizard man!'**_There was no doubt that what had just happened was real. But Kiki wondered just how she was going to explain this one to her parents. She could just see the look of disbelief and disappointment from George. There was no way to hide it considering the fact that the lizard freaking messed with the knob so much that it broke. Of course her stepfather would probably blame it on Kiki if he didn't believe the truth. Kiki's head bobbed in frustration. Kiki found herself asking another, more important, question.

"What did he want?" she said aloud.

As possibilities formed in her head, she couldn't quite get one of them to sound right. Of course they are a rich family so he could've been trying to break in. But then, why go during the day? It's more common for robbers to move at night when the families are on vacation or out to eat. Then again, does he know her family somehow? He could have done his research and found out the schedules of everyone in the house. Kiki couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with George. Supposedly George was a business man, but every time someone asks him about it, he gives clipped excuses. She always had her suspicions about his line of work but her mother never did. _' Is it possible that George is working in the wrong type of business?' _There was only one way to find out. Kiki would have to break the most important rule that George set for her. She would have to enter his private office on the second floor. Of course the door has a lock on it, but because her door so happened to have a lock on the outside and her window was too high to jump from, Kiki had to learn how to pick her door's lock to see her friends whom George dissaproved of.

Even though no one was there but Kiki, she found herself tip toeing like some sneak as she made her way upstairs towards George's office. Once she came face to face with the door and the plaque that read, " George M." Kiki sprung out one of her bobby pins and got to work on the door. '_Here we go' _. In less than two minutes the lock made a click and Kiki twisted the knob. _' Time to get down to business.' _Kiki pushed the door opened and was shocked by what she saw.

George's office was like any that you would expect. Clean, orderly, with stacks of paperwork here and there. But what was the most abnormal object of the room was the flag hanging on the wall. The flag was green with the imprint of a lion in white on it. Everyone knew what that insignia meant. It was the symbol of the military. George wasn't a business man. He was a soldier in the military! " Oh, shit!" Kiki said to herself. She was in real trouble now. She had broken into the office of a soldier. _' Well, that explains why he never smiles.' _But Kiki wondered why he would keep something like that a secret. Wasn't it an honor to be a soldier? Kiki's thoughts were interrupted when the phone on George's desk began to ring. Her heartbeat jumped at the sound and she found herself holding her breath until the phone made a clicking noise. Then, the machine next to the phone began to make noise and before she knew it, a woman's voice was coming from it.

"Professor Michael. This is the Fuhrer's Secretary. He wants a report on how the experiments have been fairing in the laboratory. He also wants you to know that unless any of the lab rats die throughout the next week that the military will put someone more..reliable in your place. He expects a full report tomorrow evening in his office. If I were you Dr. Micheal, I'd get busy." The machine clicked and the it's wheels stopped turning.

Kiki stood there trying to put together what she had just heard. Her heart was hammering as she realized just how serious the situation was getting. _' The Fuhrer! Dead lab rats? Replacement?Ahh!' _Her head screamed at her. She couldn't help but regret ever opening the door to George's office. What's done is done, Kiki supposed. Her curiosity led her to George's desk. On the top of the desk there were papers scattered all over it. Some papers seemed to be filed reports while others had pictures of people on the left hand corners. Underneath the pictures were names and facts. Kiki grabbed one and read it. She gasped and nearly dropped the picture when she was through. The picture on the paper was of a girl with pretty blonde curls and striking blue eyes. She was about Kiki's age in the photograph. Underneath the girls face was-

_Briana S. Keller. Captured July 16__th__. Experimentation failed July 28__th__. Body unrecognizable._

"Oh God!" Kiki cried out. Her fears had now been confirmed. She felt sick and wobbly as the Fuhrer's Secretary's voice rang in her ears. _' Lab rats die.' _She tried to hold back tears as her hands picked up more papers with photographs on them.

A brown haired, green eyed boy of about ten years flashed in front of her eyes. It read;

_Danny Kusack. Taken from a store May 6__th__. Experimentation failed May 10__th__. Body disposed of. _

The next paper was for a black haired, blue eyed girl with freckles about eighteen years of age. Her's read;

_Abigail F. Gennas. Captured July 6__th__. Experimentation seemed too much for the body's nervous system to manage. Failed July 18__th__. Body disposed of. _

The next one was a man with broad shoulders, blonde hair and an angelic face.

_Cal T. Simmons. Brought to lab June 8th. Experiment showed progress. Died from brain damage July1st. Body disposed of._

A particular picture that caught Kiki's attention read,

_Cady Dollan. Captured July11th. Disposed of due to inability to undergo any experiments. Body eaten._

Eaten? Eaten by _what? _Kiki felt weak at the knees. Dots tried to blur her vision but she held herself. She still needed more to go on. All of the descriptions were the same. 'Failed. Died. Disposed of. Died. Failed. Eaten.' Trying to calm her breathing, she looked back toward the desk. There were so many pictures. But one face among the many caught Kiki's attention. It was someone... familiar. She took the picture with shaking hands.

The girl had jet black hair that fell to her shoulders in ringlet curls that framed her heart shaped face. Freckles covered her nose and her cheeks. Her eyes were two different colors. The left eye was blue while the other was green. Kiki knew her. Slowly, she turned the picture over hoping to god this person wasn't who she thought she was.

_Jane L. Grace. Captured August 1__st__. In captivity. Experiments soon to begin._

Jane. Her best friend from middle school Jane! Kiki couldn't help it. She gasped and tears stung her eyes. Her best friend was now a lab rat, and was probably going to die one. It was almost impossible to comprehend that the lively young Jane who made her middle school life interesting before George entered it was being experimented on. She might have already been dead. Kiki dropped that thought from her mind. _'Jane's not going to die.'_ She thought, _' Not while I'm around.'_

With her fists clenched tight and a reason to be brave, Kiki turned to the door to leave and somehow find a way to save her friend but was stopped. Her whole body froze as she saw none other than her stepfather, George, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and a look of disappointment on his face. Slowly a fake smile crept up the sides of his lips that made him look almost evil. A cluster of blonde hair fell out of its sleek perfection to lay over his left eye as he straightened his posture.

"Well, you've made quite a use of your time Kiki. But you should know that when you are trying to surprise someone by cleaning their office, you need to actually _clean _it instead of make it even more of mess. Don't you think?" he said with a sarcastic tint to his voice. There was something almost amused behind it. Like George expected this from the beginning. That tint made Kiki's eye twitch, but no matter what he said, it didn't stop her from confronting him.

"I know what you're doing _**Dr. Micheal **_and I'm going to stop you. You are going to stop what you have been doing right now!" She stated with as much venom and refinement in her voice as she could muster. At first he seem surprised at her outburst, but then he threw his head back and laughed. The sound scared the hell out of Kiki, mostly because she had barely ever heard George laugh before, and never like _this_. The hair on the back of Kiki's neck stood up in distaste. Once George could stop laughing, he looked at her and asked,

"You? A teenage girl is going to put a stop to the military's plans? And just _how _do you plan to do that? Are you going to run straight up to Fuhrer Bradley himself and tell on me? Hmm? How?"

Kiki couldn't help but think that George was treating her like a helpless child. The obvious fact that she was the smartest individual in her school and that her I.Q was higher than most must not have meant anything to him. To him, it was all numbers. No, what _he _thought important, was military strategy, and warfare. Except, for a long time, Kiki and her mother had been in a bad place. And when it is a hazard to walk out your front door, you tend to learn how to defend herself. Kiki was much smaller and more flexible than George. She also knew that for a fact, if she were to run away, he would never catch up with her speed. She liked her chances. As a thought came to Kiki, she exclaimed,

"Oh, I have a plan. I've heard many things about a certain famous alchemist that has a reputation for not agreeing with all of the military's protocols. I am sure that if I took this information to the young Fullmetal Alchemist ,Edward Elric, he'd listen to me and probably wouldn't like what I have to say. "

Kiki felt confident in her plan with every word she uttered. Edward Elric was infamous for his ability to preform alchemy without a transmutation circle, kind heart but touchy temper, and a secret even his fellow soldiers in the military don't know all about. Kiki believed that he would listen to her. George's eyes went dark for a moment, but his smile did not disappear. Kiki pretended that she wasn't effected by his lack of emotion. He laughed again, but this time, she witnessed a touch of fear in his eyes. _' Bluffer.'_ Kiki thought.

" Well Kiki that is a well thought out and effective plan, yet I couldn't help but notice a few flaws in it. One, you actually told me of your plan and there's the fact that you have quite a ways to go to get to Central, on _foot _might I add." Her plan suddenly seemed less thought out, but she didn't care. She would _run _all the way to Central if she had to. It didn't matter. "Plus, I have a question for you. Just how...do you intend to find Edward Elric if you're unconscious?" Before Kiki could process any of his words, George leaped toward her with some sort of bottle and sprayed fumes right in her breathing passages. The last thing she remembered was George's unsettling, evil laugh filling her ears.

**Hi! So, as you know, this is not the same as the chapter that everyone started with. Well, looking at the first chapter I wrote, I noticed a lot of problems. Actually, someone even helped me with these problems. So, I hope you like the new and improved first chapter of Kiki's Saga. Enjoy!**

** -Luna Blyeth**


	2. Lab 5

**Greed's POV**

Greed stayed silent the entire time Marta led him inside Lab 7. It was one of those times where he thought more than talked. He was led through a duct that ended with them looking into a lab station. There were humans tied down to the bed with tubes stuck in them; most of them unconscious, others staring up with wide, fear-filled eyes.

Greed could hear the sound of Marta's irregular breathing. He only hoped she wouldn't crack and attack everyone down there… He could only hope.

The men and woman operating had big, glassed masks that magnified their faces. Greed bit back a laugh. Down below, he could see the iron doors that led out into the hall. Greed also noticed that there was only one pair of iron doors: one way in, one way out.

Marta looked at Greed with one of those _I-told-you-so _looks that made him want to roll his eyes. Then as Greed was about to hitch his way back through the duct, the iron doors were thrown open. Two men in military uniforms were carrying something inside. Greed didn't even have to squint to know it was a person. He grit his teeth.

It was another girl. Everyone knew Greed had a guilt thing when it came to women, or if you want to be specific, females. They usually never start fights or do damage. Only the ones like Marta, who never seem to give up.

One of the doctors stepped forward. "Dr. Michael! What is this!?" he yelled.

The two military thugs sat, no, _dumped _the girl on one of the operating beds. Greed got to see the girl's face for the first time. She was hot, Greed gave her that. Her hair was a caramel brown and by looking at her face, he could tell that she used expressions to show emotion. Her lips were tight into a grimace, along with squinted eyebrows. She did _not _look happy.

_Ha. Who _would _be happy if you were being dragged into a lab unconscious? _Greed thought sarcastically.

The man in a fancy-looking suit with military patches coughed to show recognition. "This is Kiki... my stepdaughter," he said without any emotion. Greed grunted at the pains in his knuckles as Dr. Michael continued. "She, um… let me say, found out about our operations here." Dr. Michael's lips lifted into a sneer that made Greed want to snap his jaw.

The other doctor didn't take to this either, because his eyes were wide with horror. "Your _stepdaughter_, Doctor!? But, she found out. So why did you bring her here!? She's just a kid!" He was most definitely distressed. Greed put this all together in his head. All the doctors here were only doing what the military told them to. They probably didn't know the humans they experiment on were captured teenagers. None the less, Greed planned on taking them out anyway.

"This kid, Dr. James, was planning on taking this information to the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Now, if my memory serves me, that young Edward destroyed Lab 5 and put us in this situation in the first place. I… suggest that if you want to keep your job here, that you keep your mouth shut and do what you were hired for, eh?"

That was it. Dr. Michael had obviously won the argument, because Dr. James didn't say another word on the subject. Without ever looking at the Kiki girl, Dr. Michael walked, with his arms behind his back, out of the lab. Greed's attention was pulled back to the girl. She was stirring. Only Greed and Marta noticed because the doctors were now talking over what to do.

Marta had her hands on the vent cover like she was about to fall if she let it go. She was looking at Greed expectantly. He shook his head. If they burst in, they would never be able to get back in later. The girl would have to wait. Marta sighed, and Greed and Marta turned back toward the girl. She was looking around with wide, turquoise-blue eyes. She saw the men in the coats and the people on the beds. Her eyes stopped being fearful suddenly. She looked… _determined_. Greed saw her eyes linger over the unconscious red head.

_Shit. _Greed thought. She obviously knew the girl. Then Greed knew.

"No," Greed hissed angrily. She had the chance to get out. All she had to do was plunge a syringe into the doctor and thugs. Then she'd be home free. Greed couldn't understand why she wouldn't leave. She was going to try to save them.

Greed watched silently as Kiki walked slowly over to the other beds. Very quietly, she undid the straps, watching the men with cautious eyes. The captives that were awake started for the corridor behind the lab cabinets with alarming swiftness. All the unconscious ones were forced awake by Kiki and led out of the hallway.

She was undoing a blonde boy's straps when the doctor's yell bellowed from the other end. "Where'd they go!? She led them out! Hurry! Get her!"

Kiki froze with horror, but came out of it immediately. She shoved the boy into the hall and locked the door. Then, as a thug came at her, she turned around kicking her knee up his crotch. _Ow. _Greed thought. The thug bent with an agonized grunt. Kiki drew her arm back and punched him in the nose.

The other one was smarter. He kept trying to get behind her, making it hard for Kiki to get at him. Eventually, Kiki gave up on the ring-around game and lunged at the man. He toppled backwards; straight into an animal's cage. Kiki quickly clanged the door shut on him. Unfortunately for him, a coyote was locked up sleeping. All of the noise woke him up. _Ha! _Greed thought funnily.

Now only the doctor was left, and he wasn't looking too good. He was standing there, staring at Kiki with an "O" for a mouth.

"She beat them," Marta muttered in amazement. "She actually beat them."

"Any girl knows where to hit when it comes to men, Marta. All that was, was instinct," Greed explained casually. She just nodded and returned her eyes to the scene.

Kiki had grabbed a long surgical knife from a lab table, and had it pointed toward Dr. James, ready to plunge it in him at any time.

"Now you don't have to threaten me. I-I'm not taking another step," Dr. James stuttered. Kiki didn't drop the knife, but only raised it higher. This kid wasn't stupid.

Then Greed noticed movement in the corner. The thug that Kiki kneed was getting up. As the Doctor was keeping Kiki busy, he was making a move. Greed and Marta cursed. They could only watch as the man crept slowly behind Kiki. Then the gun hilt came down on Kiki's head. Her body hit the ground with a hard thud.

Greed grit his teeth.

"Little bitch. That's what you get for trying to take an officer," the man spat.

They were picking Kiki off the floor when Greed decided what to do. "Come on, Marta. Let's go."

"But-!" she protested, before Greed silenced her.

"We're going to get the others. We're gonna come back and destroy this place, so stop yapping and let's hit the road."

She took one look at Kiki before following Greed back up the duct.


	3. Rescue?

**carlysweety - **Okay, so I FINALLY got a couple of **Luna Blyeth's **chapters up. I'm sorry, girly! I have to say, this story is pretty good so far. (: This is my first time reading it as well, I'm just going through and editing what I can find. I hope you all feel the same!

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Kiki'sPOV**

Kiki woke up with the most horrible headache. Her eyes had opened, revealing an operating room. It took only a second to get her bearings.

_George! Lab! Men! Doctor! Ah! _She thought horribly. Then she relaxed. She had gotten everyone out safely. Now she just had to help herself. For the first time since she awoke, Kiki searched her surroundings. The room was completely closed off except for one metal, bolted door to the side.

She sighed. _Crap, _she thought. _I'm stuck until someone comes to feed me._

Then, as she tried to get up off the bed, a horrible wave of nausea came over her. Kiki fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.

_What the - ? _She thought as pain coursed through her body. Eventually it subsided. Kiki got up slowly, feeling wobbly and uncoordinated. Her ears were prickling with the ringing from her head.

Kiki froze. Her ears were _prickling_? Slowly, with shaking hands, she put her hands where her ears _should _be. Nothing but scarred skin met her fingers. Her ears weren't there! But Kiki was positive that she could still hear.

Before Kiki even moved, she knew what would happen. Her hands reached up toward the top of her head where there, sticking straight up out of her hair, were two furry, cat-like ears! Kiki was in total shock. Feeling an odd extension of her legs, she turned around.

_No! No, no, no! _Her head screamed. A long, fluffy, black tail was lying on the floor, swishing sideways.

"No. No! No! NO!" she screamed. They had turned her into a freak of nature. She would never be able to go back to her old life.

Kiki cried for hours at the thoughts that banged through her head.

_Never see mom – nor Cady. No more decorative holidays at school. No more anything!_

When she was exhausted from crying, her new ears picked up something. It was… high. _Screaming? _Kiki thought. She stood up to walk toward the bolted door. It was screaming, alright. She heard screams that ended abruptly.

Suddenly, Kiki's nose burned with the smell of… gasoline? No. It was smoke, and it was getting thicker. Gunshots were firing now. They made her ears ring painfully. Then the screams were right outside the door.

"What the hell you?! You - you're supposed to be dead!"

A voice echoed outside. It was a little sarcastic, yet high-ish, a very _I-don't-care_ tone. Kiki was interested. "Well, yeah. You see, I don't die. It's sorta what homunculi do. So now that I've answered your questions, how about you answer one of mine?" his voice was definitely bored, but amused. Kiki held her breath.

"What's behind that door you're poorly guarding? Hm? I don't have all day," Kiki's heart lifted a little. Maybe she was being rescued.

_Or… _she thought. _Maybe she was being executed for being an experiment gone badly. _She heard stuttering, and then a thud. She had a smug feeling that he was knocked out. _Or dead!_

"Never mind, I'll find out myself. Law! Take down the door!" the bored, sarcastic man ordered. Kiki jumped up and quickly plastered herself on the cornered wall. Then, with a ringing that made Kiki's sensitive ears prick, three dents formed in the door.

_1, 2, 3… BOOM!_

The door fell to the ground with a great thud. In the doorway stood an odd group of people: A huge scary-looking man with a giant hammer; a tall, but muscled man with slicked hair holding a sword; and a very skinny woman with cropped hair and a snake tattoo on her shoulder. Then there was the one in the middle. He was tall, muscular, and weird. Kiki didn't think he was wearing a shirt. All he had was a poufy, black-and-white vest. One hand was in his pocket while the other was pulling down a pair of 50's sunglasses. He was frowning at Kiki.

Kiki then noticed the little man under the one with the sword. She couldn't believe it! It was the lizard! There was no mistaking the green, bald, scrappy-looking person. Kiki pointed a finger at him. "You! You're the lizard who was in my backyard!" she exclaimed.

The lizard jumped and then looked somewhere else. "Um…uh. No, I'm not!" he retreated behind the big one, out of sight. Everyone was wearing a surprised expression.

"Yes! You are! I remember you muttering something about errands and guys named Greed and Law! You were saying how sick you were of doing errands that should be for muscled guys! Don't deny it!" Kiki yelled angrily.

The poufy-vest dude looked down at the lizard in surprise. He then turned back to Kiki. "I am Greed. And this is Law, Bido, Doroche, Marta, and Kimblee is taking care of the lab stations," as to prove his note, a huge boom echoed through the building, making it shake.

The Marta girl then stepped forward with cautious eyes. As she stepped toward Kiki, she stepped back. "We are here to finish Lab 7. I am sorry that we did not get here to stop their final experiment. You have nowhere else to go. Come with us and we'll give you a home. See? We're like you." She said calmly. Bido looked horror-stuck at having Kiki becoming one of them.

Kiki looked at Marta with tear-filled eyes. Of course she was right. Nobody would take her anymore. Her home was the last place she could go, and Kiki's friends would place her as a freak. Plus, if their mothers called her mom, she'd be dead. Slowly, she took Marta's hand. It was smooth and kind of rough. Like… a snake's skin. Kiki gulped.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm… I'm Kiki. Kiki Foster," Marta nodded and pulled Kiki out of the room. The rest of the gang was running ahead except Greed. He was whispering to Marta. Kiki caught a few words: _Bido… why… house… order… _and _stupid_.

The smoke was black now, and was making it hard to see clearly. Kiki was lead upstairs, around corners, through tunnels, and down shafts. Finally, they escaped through a tiny duct window allowing one person at a time. It was night; the air was filled with the awful smell of smoke, fire, and chemicals. The jump was steep, but everyone made it with one leap… except Kiki. She stood frozen, looking down at the people staring up at her. Marta was behind her in the duct. "It's alright. Your animal half will make it easier to land." Kiki still stood there.

_Animal half? Oh! Yeah. _Trying hard not to yelp or close her eyes, Kiki jumped. Her eyes seemed trained for this. Right before she hit the ground, she saw the way to land. Her legs bended into a squat and straightened the slightest before she landed.

_Woomp! _Her feet landed, and her arms pushed her off the asphalt. In a way, she had sprung off the ground. Marta landed even more nicely behind her.

Kiki realized that there was no moon out. She could see every detail of everything perfectly… although, she should've been blind. She couldn't help but smile - just a little.

Kiki was then led through the streets, buildings, in alleys, and on roofs. Eventually, they walked into a bar by the name of _The Devil's Nest_. Kiki had never been to a bar. She was sixteen, almost seventeen - not nearly old enough for beer. Instead, they walked down stairs, into a pretty tricked-out basement. Marta told her to sit in a chair in the middle of the room. She, careful not to sit on her new tail, sat down uneasily. When she looked up, a new man had crossed the threshold. He had a ponytail of long, dark-chocolate hair, a smoke-covered and singed, magenta suit attire, and an evil, satisfied grin on his face. He utterly creeped Kiki out. She later found out this person was Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. Greed recaptured her attention.

"Kid, I know you don't want to hear this but… you're a freak. You're what is called a _chimera_; a mixture of one living thing with another. Me, I'm what they call a Homunculus. They are beings that are sorta born when an alchemist tries to bring someone back from the dead. Oh, yeah. It's the truth. Many of the Homunculi have this whole plan to kill city by city at a time, just to create a stupid rock. It has the unlimited alchemy and coal-to-gold property, but I've already got that stuff. So I left those bastards to do what they like while I enjoy the evolving world. I do want one thing. That, though, can wait. I also have a personal grudge against them for sealing me up in an old lab - Lab 5, to be exact. After it was destroyed, though, some of the research remained. They took it and tried to perfect and create another chimera army. They didn't have enough research, though, so almost every one of the experiments failed except their last resort - you. You, kid, were their very first success. Now I can give you a choice. You can… stay here with the people who have more in common with you than anyone, or you could go and try to explain to the Military's Füher about Lab 7, which probably wouldn't faze him, because he and others created Lab 5. So… what's it gonna be, kid?"

Kiki's brain hurt. She knew all about alchemists and wars, but this was new, into that she had trouble taking in. Greed didn't seem bad, but he said there were others like him. He hadn't even given Kiki a chance to talk. A nice thought entered her mind. Maybe they'd help her if she stayed. Maybe she'd be able to find out more and save all those innocent teenagers! Kiki thought of how ever since her family moved, she had no friends at school. Now she got a whole load! Plus, she'd probably get revenge on George for this. She knew her answer.

"Why not? It's not like I can crash at home anyway," Kiki liked how cool she sounded right then. Greed smiled an amused grin.

Kiki tried to muster a genuine grin, but she wasn't used to smiling very much. She looked around at all her new comrades. Bido looked distraught. She winked at him; he gulped, and then narrowed his eyes at her. _This may be fun, _she thought.

Doroche slapped her on the back. "Welcome, kid! Ya know, I think this is cool. We don't bite or anything – well, he does," Doroche pointed to the big Mohawk dude with sharp teeth. "You'll fit in fine. Tomorrow, we find out your strengths and put you to work!"

Kiki's spirit faltered. _What if she wasn't any good?_

_Would they kick her out?_

_Surely not._

* * *

**carlysweety - **Happy now, Kai Kira? I _FINALLY _got a couple chapters up. Goodness. So mean.

Love ya and hope to get some more chapters up!

**Luna Blyeth **_&& _**carlysweety**

**P.S. _REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	4. Change

Carlysweety:We're baaaack! Chapter 4 of Kiki's Saga now available to all readers on Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the chapter. (: I hope to be posting more soon.. Along with a note from the real author! Lol. Enjoy...!

That night Kiki slept on that couch with disdain. With her new nose, she smelled beer, men, and Greed's cologne. _'He wears cologne?'_ Then she found that it was perfume._ 'Oh.'_

When she awoke, her body was curled up in a ball almost naturally. Her back ached from the position. .Kiki knew that she would have to quit sleeping like that soon. Popping her joints, she got up and moved over to the area of the basement where everyone gathered for breakfast, which included cereal, water, beer, and toast. Marta, with a piece of toast in her mouth, greeted Kiki and told her to come into another room. In the room waiting for her was Greed, Dorochet, Law, Bido, and Kimblee. Marta told Kiki that they were going to test and train her to find out where to begin. Kiki gulped. Law was first, making Kiki nearly faint. Surprisingly, he didn't try to fight her. Greed smirked at Kiki's surprised expression before he stated, "Law will test you on weaponry. He will see which one you are better at controlling," Greed said casually. Kiki sighed._ 'This may not be too bad'_ she thought.

Kiki was terribly wrong. The first part involved Law giving her a hammer. As she gripped the handle with one hand and moved to take it's full weight in both of her hands, she heard Greed chuckle. As soon as Law released his grip, the hammer sailed to the floor where it stayed no matter how hard Kiki pulled on it. Greed and the others snickered and Kiki's ears felt hot.

Then Dorochet stepped up and handed Kiki a Japanese sword. Kiki liked this weapon. For one, she could hold it. Two, she could do damage to someone just by swinging the thing. While admiring the beautiful blade, Dorochet unsheathed his sword and came at her. Dorochet's sudden change in demeanor scared Kiki so much that she almost peed her pants. Unprepared, Kiki stuck the sword out instinctively in front of her face. The sound of clanging metal reached her ears, and a wave of vibrations shot through her arms. They hurt like hell, and the longer she held the sword the worse the the pain became. The fire in her veins was too much, and though she tried to hold her own against Dorochet, Kiki dropped the sword and heard it clatter on the floor as a sudden silence that filled the room.

When she looked up, Dorochet was smiling. Her hands were red, and Kiki could still feel the vibrations in her arms. Her head hung in shame. Marta put her hand on Kiki's shoulder and smiled like it wasn't such a big deal. Kiki immediately felt better. At least someone believed in her. Greed had a curious look on his face. Kiki met his gaze, and he immediately scowled. Kiki tore her eyes away and quickly put on a smile to hide her disappointment. She was a little hurt by Greed's expression.

Marta then handed Kiki a handful of daggers that were each two times longer than her middle finger. Bido was shakily putting a red-ringed target on the wall. As soon as it was hung, he scurried away. Kiki held back a laugh. _'Scardey cat '_ she wanted to say. Composing herself, she focused back on the task at hand. She nervously raised her arm an leveled it with her chest and took aim. Suddenly an image of her stepfather came to her mind. _'Oh, how great it would feel if I could aim these at him!'_ Kiki imagined the target as her stepfather's soft spot. She knew this was in appropriate, but she couldn't help it. Then, as she was about to throw the dagger, Kimblee yelled "Don't miss!"

Her dagger went flying and struck the cement wall near the target instead of any of the red rings. Kiki wanted to kill Kimblee, but instead she took another dagger, and without thinking, threw it toward Kimblee's head. His eyes widened before he dived out of the way. The dagger soared and landed right where Kimblee's nose was only two seconds ago, making a sound like forks on plates. After a momentary silence, Greed started clapping with an amused grin on his face. "Well, kid, it looks like you found your weapon!"

Greed gave Kiki a mischievous smile. "Marta, take her to get efficient clothes for the missions. She can't wear those during battle." Kiki was suddenly conscious of her appearance. Her purple tunic shirt had been ripped and covered in both blood and dirt - not to mention the giant hole in her shorts where her tail protruded. When Marta took her to get dressed, Kiki ended up with two choices: Army pants with a cloak like Bido's, but in black; or shorts and a navy-blue tank top. Kiki looked at them for a while. Then, putting her matching skills to work, she took the shorts, tank-top, and cloak to the bathroom. There, she put the shorts and tank-top on, and then tied the cloak around her like a sweatshirt. From her old shorts, she pulled out a little "K" barrette and pulled her hair in it. Marta had given Kiki a dagger pouch where she could keep all her new daggers. It hung on the belt side of her shorts. Before leaving, she also had to cut a hole in her shorts for her tail and wash the dirt off of her face.

Feeling satisfied with the way she looked, Kiki walked proudly into the room where Greed, Bido, and Marta were waiting. When she walked in, Marta gave her a "thumbs-up", Bido acted like he didn't care, and Greed smiled. Most of the smile looked like a sneer, but Kiki saw likeliness in it. She smiled back. Feeling content with herself, Kiki trained with more confidence than she ever had before.

_'Oh yeah. I can do this.'_

**Carlysweety:Why, hey there! Yes, I've finally decided to pick up the slack and get my butt on here and beta Luna's story. (: I know I've been gone for a while, but goodness! My life has been hectic. I hope all the readers are having an awesome summer. I might not know much about anime, but I've surely heard a lot about how awesome some of these anime conventions can be, so rock on to those! Lol. (shrugs) Anywho, I hope you all like this chapter and are glad I've finally posted!**

**This is Luna Blyeth, and I would like to thank Carlysweety for everything she's done for me. For the times when not having a computer wouldn't allow me to share my story with you and she would post the chapters for me, thanks. Hope you like Kiki!**


	5. Mission

Kiki's Saga Chapter 5 Mission

The next few weeks were brutal. Not only was Kiki being pushed to the top, but she also was becoming adapted to her new life. Doroche would teach Kiki the best way to escape during a fight every morning until Marta came around to teach her target practice. Neither Marta nor Doroche let up while teaching. Kiki knew these were skills that she had to know, and she respected them for their knowledge.

After lunch Kiki would spend a session with Law and Bido. Law would teach her the best manuevers to use during a fight while Bido taught her the best ways to dodge and hide in a fight. Even though Kiki was exausted by that time, Greed would take her for another hour to train for more serious if she were to ever encounter another one of the homunculus.

Kiki started to dislike Greed as a mentor. His actions and speech would really get on her nerves. It looked like he was seriously enjoying beating her to dust. Everytime she got knocked on her butt he would laugh.

" Aghh!" Kiki yelled as she hit the cement floor. Her head hit the ground hard and now spots were dancing in her eyes. They had been training for nearly fifteen minutes and she was already aching with pain. She knew for a fact that tomorrow's session would be twice as bad because of the aches and pains from the bruises.

"Get up kid! We're not done yet! D'you think Envy or Gluttony would wait for you to get your bearrings? Now come on!" Greed yelled with an obvious air of delight. The sneer on his face made Kiki almost swear. She staggered as she regained her balance. Her fists were balled and she was angry." Just stop! Why are you doing this to me? I hurt all over and I can barely breathe and you expect me to get up and pretend that nothing's wrong! I won't let you turn me into a pretzel!" Kiki yelled in frustration. Her voice came out as more of an exasperated screech, but it was still understandable. Kiki just stared into those violet eyes that went from amused to puzzled.

If Greed was gonna be a jerk then Kiki wanted absolutely _no_ part of him. As she kept staring, Greed lowered his voice to a menacing whisper that chilled Kiki to the bone. " You just don't get it do you kid? This isn't some highschool where... you can make up for your mistakes. Everything we do here matters. If you mess up once it can be the difference between life and death. I decided to train you because I knew you'd be a real piece of work. The others already had training by the time they got here, but you have none whatsoever. I'm doing this to keep you from becoming a waste of my time." His words became so heartless that Kiki actually started to believe him." 'Cause if you die, then that is what you'll be." He didn't turn his gaze away from her and even though she knew he was right, she couldn't help but be kept going on though, without letting her speak a word." Unless you feel that you made a mistake in staying here you will be trained to the breaking point. No matter how much you hurt or how badly you are beaten, if you stay down then you'll die because you gave up. If you don't feel that you are up to the task, then leave."

Greed turned his head away from Kiki waiting for Kiki to answer. Kiki stood there, completely shellshocked. She knew that Greed was doing this on purpose and that he had a reason to. A piece clicked into Kiki's head. _' Things are going to get super dangerous . And if Greed was doing all this to keep me alikve then maybe... he cares.' _She thought.

Suddenly, Kiki saw an opening in Greed's defense. She would answer Greed with a bang. Kiki ran, with her new claws extended. Greed turned around at the wrong moment and she kicked him up, making a cracking noise from Greed's chin. Then, she grabbed his sunglasses off his face and punched him square in the nose. As she grasped her hand in an attempt to stop the aching, Greed hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Kiki put her foot on his chest and yelled, " Ha! I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of calling me a coward! By the way, my name's not kid. It's Kiki!" She swung his sunglasses around her fingers as she smiled down at Greed. After he got over the surprise he smiled too." Not bad...Kiki."

Kiki was almost loving her new life. If it wasn't for the constant sadness over her mom she wouldv'e been carefree. The gang were always calling her Fos now and only Greed and Marta called her Kiki. She didn't mind the nickname. Actually, it lifted Kiki's spirit knowing that they accepted her. She was now one of their top fighters and Greed said she was going to the next mission with them. When she got this news, Kiki felt nervous and anxious at the same time.

She almost never encountered Kimblee, althought he often looked at Kiki from where he stood with a creepy grin as if he knew something that she didn't. Everytime he did this Kiki would scowl at him, sending him an obvious message, " Back off.' Little did Kiki know that Kimblee had other plans for her.

On the day of the new mission Greed pulled her aside to talk privately. " Kiki. I've got a job for you. Instead of going with Marta and the others you'll be doing a special reconaissance mission." Greed told Kiki about his immortality fantasy and how he planned on getting it through a kid named Alphonse Elric. He said the kid and Edward Elric had done a big no-no and Al's soul ended up in an empty suit of armor. He also put in that before Marta set him on breaking in my house that Bido had been on a mission to check out the Elric's. Bido had screwed up whe he got cocky and had an incident with Kimblee. Kiki shuddered when Greed told her about Kimblee's lapse in common sense. ( He tried to blow Bido up into a million pieces. Bad idea.)

Tomorrow while everyone is at Dante's picking up the " package ", Kiki would go around the gang and go further inside the mansion looking for a few books. One of them was a detailed description of circles to use when creating a Philosopher's Stone that Dante held dear, and the other was a book Greed claims he needs. He also warned (more like threatened) Kiki not to read it or she would regret it.( Gulp)

Kiki accepted (mostly because she had no choice) the mission. Greed patted her on the back and quickly explained the inside of the mansion she would be slinking around in. The mansion was huge. With tons of rooms that Kiki wondered why an old woman like Dante could possibly need. She saw Dante's bedroom and the library where she would probably find the books.

"Kiki. Can I count on you to do this mission?" Greed asked carefully. Kiki smiled with all of her teeth to show confidence." You bet Greed! " He grinned before standing up to speak to the gang." Alright! Let's move out!" Kiki couldn't help but giggle as she ran out of the Devil's Nest. Her home.

I am finally updating chapters again! Just to let you know this is Luna Blyeth speaking not my beta Carly. She may help in the future and many thanks to her, and hopefully my fans for reading. Hope you like it! Luna Blyeth 3


	6. Crossbones and Where's the Skull?

Kiki's Saga Chapter 6 Crossbones and...where's the skull

"Alright Kiki. Go in after Marta. When she takes out the girl I want you to-" he whispered before I interrupted. "-go towards Dante's bedroom which is up the stairs third door to the right." Greed frowned. " Don't get cocky Kiki. Just get in, grab it, and get out." he ordered with a flat tone. Kiki stopped smiling as she saw how serious Greed was being.

Greed then snapped his fingers. Marta suddenly sprinting toward Dante's double doors. I followed quickly behind as the door flew open. A girl with short brown hair in a maid's dress came into view. Kiki heard a scream and then Marta had turned leaving the girl to fall. Kiki then sprinted past, going for the biggest room in the house.

Once there, Kiki ran up the stairs like wildfire would lick up a forest. She only stopped when she found the master bedroom. She heard a faint thud downstairs, which meant that the "package " must've been putting up a fight. Kiki was suddenly searching the huge room frantically but stealthily. Dante wasn't supposed to know Kiki had raided her room. It was when Kiki found Dante's closet that she almost lost all hope.

In the closet, along with some horribly outdated clothes, was a huge chest with gold lining on the floor. Kiki knew that the books were probably in there. It was only after she repeatedly tried to open it that she saw the dilema.

On the tops, sides, and back of the chest were what Kiki first thought of as designs that were actually transmutation circles. Kiki groaned. Alchemy. offcourse Danted would guard an alchemy book with alchemy! She almost put her head on the chest and started crying when she rememhered something. Greed had been talking to her._" -if you stay down then you'll die because you gave up. If you don't feel your'e up to the task then leave." _

Kiki puffed up her chest and glared at the trunkchest in front of her. She knew if this didn't work that she would be reporting nothing at all to Greed. He who had pushed her to this point and trusted her with the biggest task. She knew almost nothing about alchemy, but she knew she had to try. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Kiki then imagined the energy inside her flowing throughout her body like blood did. She didn't know whether it was working or not but she had to keep going.

Her hands( no longer shaking ) were calmly moving in front of her . Then " clap! " and suddenly all of Kiki's energy was concentrated in her hands. Kiki knew she couldn't see it but she felt it bad. The energy was almost too much and Kiki's hands felt like they were on fire! Kiki had to get rid of it fast!. Panicked, she thrust her hands on the chest. Too slow for Kiki, the energy was spilling out of her hands. Kiki had a sudden thought of baseball. Going...going.. faintly remembered a bright blue light that had occcured when she had touched the chest. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes.

There was a moment when she almost screamed.

At first she was in awe. She, Kiki Foster, had done alchemy and opened the chest. Wow. Then she looked inside and quickly threw her hands up to cover her mouth. The books she had been searching for were in there, along with other books that she could probably take. What had almost made her scream was the pile of bones in the middle of the chest. Human bones, Kiki noticed. The smell was foul and still plainly on them. Kiki noticed that the only piece of the skeleton that seemed to be missing happened to be the skull. She shuddered at the thought of where Dante put the skull. _' Probably on a mantle in one of the many rooms.'_

Never looking directly at the bones, Kiki grabbed all six books. She gladly shut the chest where a blue light locked it back once more. As quickly as she had come, Kiki ran back down the stairs and swiftly out the mansion she hoped she would never enter again.

The books slowed down her movements and glee swept through her when she saw Greed in the woods. He was scowling angrily until she showed up. When Kiki ( Gasping from running with the books ) came striding in Greed came out of it and smiled. Sometimes Greed's smile came as more of a sneer. Kiki tried to pretend it didn't bother her but failed. " Great! you got 'em Kiki! " I knew you could do it. " he said befored giving her a pat on the back.

Greed didn't know how tired she was and obviously didn't know his own strength because he hit her so hard that Kiki almost fell, dropping every book in her arms. Kiki groaned, " Crap!" and began to pick them up.

" Sorry Kiki. I..um..uh. " Greed stuttered. Kiki was surprised. She had never heard Greed have a hard time talking ( It nearly never happened. ) He almost looked like he was going to actually help her and then he quickly changed his mind. Greed decided to ask a question instead. " Kiki. Your language..it..amuses me. Y'know you can cuss. People probably won't think of ya any different. It's really quite childish. No offense intended." he chuckled uneasily.

Kiki huffed angrily. Doroche _and _Marta had already metioned it. Plus, Bido had openly called her a scaredy cat for not cussing. Kiki didn't see it as an issue, but everyone else did.

" I don't cuss because I don't have to. Seriously, I don't see why it matters. Actually..in a way cussing is just another way to say something, only it makes you sound bigger and more aggresive. I guess I just don't want to come as an aggresive person. "

It only took a second of silence until Greed burst out laughing. Kiki noticed that it wasn't the maniacle forced laugh he usually spat, but it still annoyed her.

" Well...you asked me! " she tried to yell over the laughing fit. Kiki puffed up her chest and her nostrils flared as she stomped away, books in arms. After about five long strides the laughter stopped. Before Kiki could even turn to face him, Greed's hand was on her shoulder. Then, the energy that she felt in Dante's closet was there, concentrated completely on her shoulder.

Both her and Greed were in shock when the blue light burst out of Kiki. The anger was replaced by fear as Greed was blown backward. Kiki coldn't stand after the light faded from her . She felt exausted and dizzy, like she had just skydived from the Earth's outer hemispheres. Kiki was on her knees trying not to hack up her lunch.

" Y'know what? That...probably would've hurt if I were human. Fortunatly, I'm not. Huh? Hey! Are you okay! Kiki?" Greed said as she failed to keep her lunch in her stomach. This time he didn't touch her. When he asked again Kiki girgled up some words. " Ugh. Uh...fine. I'm fine. Ungh."

Kiki knew that she didn't sound fine, but she also knew that her alchemy had gone completely out of control when she got angry. Was that becasue she had already used it once? Or was.. something _wrong_ with Kiki? These questions raged throughout her head as she explained the alchemy's presence to Greed. Although she didn't tell Greed about the skeleton, she thought that whatever Dante had it for that it probably wasn't important to him. Plus, she didn't feel like talking about it.

Greed's brow furrowed as Kiki listened to his mumbling. " Wierd..up their sleeve..Dr. Michael's plan..not the only thing he was up to..seriously becoming annoying ..huh..think about it later."

Then he turned toward Kiki with a scowl on his face that wasn't meant for Kiki and carefully put his hand on her shoulder. Nothing happened except for Kiki's catch of breath.

" Don't worry Kiki. We'll fix it. But.. first Iv'e got a guest waiting for me and I don't want to be a bad host now do I?" His sneerish smile returned. Kiki smiled and put her hand on his ans was surprised at how soft it was. The hardness must've dissapeared when he wasn't tensed and on edge. Kiki wanted to giggle.

It hurt Kiki when Greed's hand jerked away as soon as the small contact was made.

" Stop it Kiki." he said through his teeth. Kiki's eyebrows raised up in question. _' What was he talking about?' _

" Stop what?" she asked. Greed's fist clenched hard and he growled, " Whatever your doing." He then turned and sorta stomped-strode out of the woods. Kiki sat there bewildered only for a few seconds before grabbing the books and most definetly stomping after him.

This is a chapter with a little action and a little of what you'll later between Greed and Kiki. It is also crucial for the rest of the story to make any sense. So tell me what you think and I will gladly take your thoughts into consideration. Thankyou for reading! Luna Blyeth


	7. Complications

Kiki's Saga Chapter 7

Complications

Kiki's day did not improve much at all because of the, " package." The captive _unfortunately_ had very dedicated family members.

She and Greed had gotten back in time to hear Doroche and Marta talking about Greed's influence in their lives. It was Doroche who spoke last though.

" -he took us out of the cages and gave us all a place to call home." Not two seconds later Greed interrupted wtih me and other gang mambers behind him. The cheetah blonde guy was Ray( Raymond ), the racoon darkish man with the scar across his right eye was Dave ( David ), and then there was Law and Dido;and the latest other than Kiki, Shou Tucker.

The Sewing Life Alchemist. Currently a monster no one can identify. Kiki stayed away from him like she did Kimblee. She'd heard about what he did and sure it was worse than George's and Kiki's conflict; although George had turned Kiki into a monster too. Surprisingly though, she was happy he did. She had more family now than ever.

Kiki was behind Law, who lately had become her silent protector. It was like he knew how hard she was trying to make it in the Devil's Nest. When they all entered the room she'd watch from the door.

" That's right guys. See... this place is hand crafted for outlaws. Where people who don't fit in on the outside can hide out for awhile." They had started to walk into the room at the time, making Kiki peer around the corner to see. The, " package" happened to be a big metal suit of armor with red, glowing eyes. For some reason Kiki caught her breath. She knew who this person was! She had planned on going to him about George's experiments! He was the Fullmetal Alchemist! Kiki finally got what his name meant. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, made out of metal! It made so much sense now!

Then Kiki's mind wandered to the fact that Greed had kidnapped an alchemist. A famous one at that. Plus, why wasn't the alchemist trying to get out of this pickle? Was he biding his time.. to wait for reinforcements? Or was he the alchemist that she thougth he was?

All this took only one second to process. She looked at the alchemist, Edward..wasn't it?, as he searched through the group and found Tucker. His voice seemed very high for an alchemist. Then Kiki remembered that Edward had joined the military at the age of twelve.

" Tucker?" he said mutely. Tucker was studdering like a babbling idiot. Edward's voice got louder and more determined as he distinguished who it was. " Tucker! " he stated. " Why are you here?' So they knew each other? Hm...small world. Like always Tucker was quick to answer. " Don't misunderstand Al. I'm not here by choice I promise."

Ray then spoke in a matter of fact tone. ' _Show off _' I thought. " If things don't go as planned the doctor here's the only one who can cure us chimeras. " Tucker bowed his head in shame. Kiki didn't know whether Tucker could cure them or not. ' But, if he could why hadn't he done it already?' she wondered.

Greed sorta huffed in amusement before walking towards Edward. Without asking, Greed grabbed Edward's helmet and snatched it up. Kiki saw, instead of his face, nothing but an empty suit. This was a surprise that quickly diminished. Greed had explained why he wanted Ed. For his secret.

Greed, with helmet in hand, answered his own thoughts." I'll be damned. Just like you said Dr. Tucker. It really is empty." Tucker, as usual was defending himself when he spoke. " But.. but I'm not the one who told them how to apprehend you Al." Kiki's eyes widened in shock. Tucker had said _Al. _Does that mean that this kid is Alphonse Elric. The... the _younger_ brother? Kiki shuddered at the thought of how tall and massive the actual Edward Elric must be. No wonder the military had hired him. They must have been too scared not to.

Greed bent and put his hands on his knees as he became eye level with Alphonse.

" It's a treat to meet'cha kid. You can just call me Greed. I'm your new friend." Kiki scowled. Offcourse he's throwing sarcasm around. Alphonse seemed not too interested in the greeting. He had bent his head to look at Greed's hand. " Eh. A tatoo of the Oroborous." Kiki had been looking at it ever since she had met Greed. She knew what it symbolized and that Greed sometimes showed it off like it was the Queen's Dowry.

Greed smirked before standing straight once more. He raised his hand and looked at it like it was no big deal. " So you know what that is. Well, this should go quickly then."

Alponse answered smartly. " That makes you a friend of Envy, Lust, and the others doesn't it.?" Greed answered him like he didn't really care about the subject. " I wouldn't say friends. More like sworn enemies if you want to get down to the grit." he put an emphasis on grit, showing his irritation about having to talk about it. Kiki was watching Greed's back intentily. Alponse had a confused look to his eyes. " I don't get it?" Then, Greed bent to a squat. " Well Al. That is your name right?" His knee went down as he leaned in closer. " Tell me, how does it feel to have your soul attached to this empty armor?" As to emphasize he knocked on the suit with his knuckles, and stood again.

More talking to himself than to Al, Greed kept going. " To exist as a chunk of solid metal rather than a soft and cushy human worm. In other words, completely unaffected by weaknesse's like hunger, fatigue, and old age. You could call that eternal life...couldn't you?" Alphonse obviously seemed mad or offended by what Greed said. " _Eternal life?__That's_ why you kidnapped me?_ Eternal life?_ Kiki bowed her head in embarrassment. _' Here it comes.' _she thought miserably.

Greed's hands were clenching in front of him like he wanted something. " THEY DON'T CALL ME GREED FOR NOTHING! I want money! I want women! Statis, and power! I want everything this world's selling and ETERNITY'S TOPPING THE LIST! Kiki saw his hands clench into fists. He kneeled again in front of Alphonse. This time it was more of a whisper.

" Do you understand? You can help me acheive what I'm going for Al...and you _will_ help me here. Because if you don't tell me how your soul's bound to that armor, _I'll break it apart to find out_."

Another Chapter is up and this one involved a cliffhanger. Hope you guys are begging for more. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Luna Blyeth


	8. Totally Unexpected

Kiki's Saga. Chapter 8 Totally Unexpected

Kiki flinched at the malice in Greed's voice. It took only one moment for Alphonse to answer. " I won't help you. Your a bad person."

Kiki almost pittied him. If he kept on avoiding telling Greed what he wanted to know, he really _would_ be torn apart. Then, proving her point, Greed answered with another threat. " You can act tough for awhile if you insist. Just remember nobody's on their way to save you kiddo. So your'e at my mercy now." Alphonse didn't waste any time answering him. " My brother knows you took me. I bet he's on his way right-" Greed stopped him by putting out his hand up to his chin. " Oh yeah, about him. When I left him he wasn't feeling so good." In the middle of his sentence, Greed put his thumb down in emphasis. Kiki stopped to wonder when and what had happened when Greed encountered Edward. _' Did or would Greed kill him?' _Kiki thought. She wouldn't lead herself to believe that. She shook her head and returned her attention to Alphonse. Now it was his turn to threaten.

" Uh! You better not have hurt my brother!" He yelled. Then, before Kiki could react, a blue light sprang from the floor. It turned into a big stone fist that punched Greed in the gasped in surprise. _' Wow! That kid got past Greed!' _Like in all the movies, Alphonse had gotten Greed monology. Too bad Greed's indestructable or this would actually have been interesting to Kiki.

The blue light had done something to Kiki. It had badly disturbed her . She felt nauseuous when it happened, and now that it was over, she felt an uncomfortable burn radiating through her. Wierd.

Alphonse proudly spoke to Greed." You let your guard down! Now, all I need to do is use this chain to-"

" To do what exactly?" Greed interrupted with sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly, he broke the stone fist into a million pieces. Without another second's passing he grabbed Al's head and threw him to the ground. Al hade no time to react. He was shivering with shock.

" Now _that_ was silly." Greed told him. Kiki was calling Greed an idiot in her head for forgetting Marta, who was on guard duty inside of Alponse's body. Then he too seemed to remember all too lately. " Oh, sorry about that Marta! I forgot you were keeping house." Kiki had a good feeling that Marta was probably seeing stars at the moment.

Like a little kid Greed patted Al's head as he laughed in amusement. " I like a man with guts. But did you honestly think it'd be that easy?" He was walking back to Law, Tucker,and the others. When he turned around he was pointing his finger up like a teacher would when explaining something. " I mean if you really want to hurt me. You have to do something kinda like-" Kiki couldn't close her eyes fast enough. Law's hammer had come around and knocked Greed's head right off. Like a soccer ball it flew and bounced hard off the cement. Greed's body had lost balance and had fallen on its back. Kiki saw the mixed look of shock and terror on Alphonse's face. Law had the end of his hammer in hand as Al looked at him.

" What did you do _that_ for? I thought he was your friend!" Greed's finger was suddenly up again as his body surprisingly lifted on its own. Al could only watch as his body came to a standstill. Kiki shut her eyes as soon as he stood up. She knew that Greed was regenerating all three layers of his head. Skull, muscle, and skin tissue, plus his brain.

As soon as she was sure his head was completely there she opened her eyes. Greed was grunting and popping his neck. " See, I've got quite a shell too Al." He turned to look at Law. Kiki, surprising herself, blushed when his gaze briefly rested on her.

" Hey bud, a little cleaner next time, kay?" Law answered him with a, " Yes sir. I'm sorry." Kiki made a disgusted sound when Greed blew blood out of his nose. She was _not_ cleaning up neither messes. Greed continued as if the ugly cleaving session never happened. She decided not to listen when she heard something with her fox ears. All of a sudden she could smell a man and a woman. Their scents were unfamilar to her and therefore, Kiki became alert. There was grunts and other fighting sounds. She had only a second of warning before a column of stone that appeared out of no where nearly crushed her. She flipped three times in the air before landing with an irritated gasp. The column, she realized, had turned into a hallway and ended with two identical double doors right in the middle of the room.

The double doors opened and a big dark man, and a skinny pale woman walked through without even noticing Kiki. She didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved at this. The woman was also dragging Jared across the floor. Kiki, utterly intrigued by this fierce looking woman, stood and watched from the double doors. She had heard Al yell "Brother!" but had yelped in surprise at who he saw. " Excuse me for the interruption gentlemen." The woman said obviously _not_ sorry for interrupting. Al looked scared, shocked, and terrifyed all at once. It was a wonder he could even speak words. "T-teacher!"

Greed's look of surprise turned into a sneer that made Kiki's skin crawl. " I'm sorry." he said sarcastically. " Who the hell are you?" His tone was playful and yet threatening at the same time.

The "teacher" bent her head down before snapping it up so fast Kiki thought her neck would pop. Pointing with her thumb at her chest she yelled, " PISSED OFF!" Greed's smile dissapeared instantly. He was staring at the woman. Just staring when he snapped his fingers.

Bido was the quickest as he jumped (pounced) in front of her. His tongue was hanging out as he got closer to her. " Hahahaha!" Before he was able to touch his target, the woman grabbed him by his tongue ( Ewww!). " Gah!" He gagged as the woman did a ring-a-round before throwing him into the wall. Kiki was about to jump in when Greed stopped her with a look. She was about to protest when Law swung his hammer at the Teacher's face. She ducked and lunged forward in time to grab his thick arm. She pulled him with her as she turned. Then she put her other arm to flip him into the same wall Bido had been thrown into. After that Kiki gave Greed a pleading look. He angrily shook his head no. _' What was wrong with him?' _

Doroche then leaped into the air above her and tried to cut her from behind. Her eyes never left him and she saw an opening. The teacher dodged, all the while grabbing and pulling the hilt of his sword. Doroche was pulled forward and his shirt was grabbed by her. She did another ring-a-round and he went back first into the side wall.

Without even glancing at Kiki, Greed turned away from Doroche. " Heyhey! Nice manners. I can see where the boy learned his." Kiki was rod still with rage. _' Let me in! Let me fight!' _she wanted to scream at him. _' Stupid, idiot homonculus!' _

The woman turned towards Greed with a look of absolute deternination. " Are you the one who's in charge here? Thank you for taking care of Al for a while, but i'll be taking him home now!" she said. She had been walking closer and closer toward's Greed as she spoke. Greed puffed up his chest a little _' Psh. Men.' _ " I'm afraid that's not true." he answered her with an air of delight. " I see." The Teacher sighed. Then she threw Greed a right hook. Kiki gasped in surprise. Then she saw the woman wince. " Well, your'e just full of surprises. Tell me. Did you break three fingers or four?" Kiki flinched at Greed's question. There was no doubt that that had hurt. Teacher jumped back and held her hand. Her knuckles were red and swelling. Greed was still sneering as Alphonse worriedly called out to his teacher. The inky blue shield was starting to fade from Greed's cheek.

" That's a pretty wierd body you got there." Teacher said. Kiki couldn't tell whether she was smiling or not. Greed sounded as if he were talking to himself. " I suppose. I never did bruise very easily." Greed suddenly looked at Kiki. He was smiling. Then the smile turned into a frown. Kiki sighed. _' What was that?'_

Teacher nodded." I see. Well i'll just have to start trying harder then. Alphonse was taking the oppurtunity to talk again. " Teacher, where's my brother? Is he safe?" He was really agitated. _' Did Greed really hurt him to where he could not get help?' _ Teacher's face was obviously angry now. Or was it irritation?

" I should be asking you that. Apparently the two of you can't even run a simple errand for me." Alponse seemed to be really nervous. Then it doubled when the teacher blew up.

" Your'e both in for a long lecture later so YOU BETTER GET READY!" Kiki thought this was a little harsh. For a kid at least. Alphonse was definitely scared of this woman. _' Well, not all teachers are fun or pushovers.' _

" Uh-I'm soooorrry!" But Teacher wasn't listening to him apologize for she was slapping her hands together. This time, when the blue light of alchemy came, Kiki doubled over in pain.

Walla! Another chapter of Kiki's saga! Expect new chapters on the weekends. Weekdays usually don't work for me. So the weekends. Hope you like where the story is going! LunaBlyeth.


	9. Edward Elric?

Chapter 9 Edward...Elric?

It was like not being able to breath, only from something making her lungs constrict. Kiki felt as if something were going to burst from her body. Where was this coming from? Oh, and the pain, it was unbearable! Kiki had to..or she was...what?...she had to... Then, clenching her fists, she thought, _' No.'_

As Tucker continued muttering, Kiki tore down the receding hallway the Teacher had entered through. As she got farther away, the pain lessened and she was slowly beginning to think straight. Then, as Kiki was rounding the corner she was rammed. The force sent her to the floor, making her hit her head in the process, making Kiki gasp in concussion-making agony. She felt something wet seeping through her hair. Crap.

Once she could see straight Kiki noticed what had rammed her, or rather, who. When she looked the person up and down, her mind imediately said, _' A kid?'_ He was sweating and had a huge look of worry on his face and oddly, she knew the worry wasn't over her. Or at least most of it wasn't. He was about a couple inches smaller than her, all clad in black except for a red jacket that trailed down to his shoes, which were steel toed black boots. His skin was a inbetween pale and latino and his eyes were so gold that they were the first thing you noticed. That and his golden blonde hair he kept in a braid._' A braid?'_ The last thing Kiki noticed was white gloves on his hands.

Whoever he was, he helped her up, but somehow he was too tired to speak yet. Kiki had to hold the back of her head with her hands and noticed just how tall she was compared to this boy. _' Must be eleven or ten.'_ she thought. She looked down at him before speaking. " What's a kid your age doing at a pub?" Kiki felt her question was fair, but the boy's head snapped up at her when she said, "kid."

" Kid! Do you even know who I am! Gah...nevermind. Look! Have you seen my little brother Alphonse? Please tell me he's here?" Kiki's eyes widened with every word he spoke. First she wondered if he thought highly of himself or something of that sense, then she put the rest together. _' Little..brother..Alphonse? HOLY, OH MY, CRAP, CRAP,CRAP!' _" E..Ed...Edward Elric!" She studdered. He seemed to like her lapse in composure over his name before he nodded. Before she could contain herself she was grinning like a hyena. _' Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist! No way! He's..so...so...small!'_ Suddenly she was shaking his hand and telling him how much she had admired him before becoming a chimera and that it was so cool meeting him in person. He was _so _taken by surprise by her praise. She had to admit to herself that she was a good actress. Her plan was working fabulously! Her time was running out, she realized when he started telling her that he didn't have time for any of this. Then, like a cheetah, or in her case, a fox, Kiki gave Edward a right hook that would have sent stars to any sane person. It sent him into the wall and he gasped when Kiki grabbed him by the throat. She made sure her nails dug in good and tight. Kiki knew that Edward was a cunning prodigy and military experienced. She was _not _taking any chances.

" Sorry, Ed, I truly am. I just can't let you take Al back yet." He was looking at her through one eye, but she could still see the new excitement. He managed to gasp out some words. " So he _is_ here!" She answered him sadly. " Yes. He is. Listen though, Edward. All Greed wants to do is talk to him away from you. We've done nothing to him and we _won't_ do anything to him. All we've done is tie him up so he doesn't use alchemy. Please, Ed. Greed's got a good reason for this I'm sure. As soon as Greed's done talking we'll release him and your teacher."

By the look that crossed Edward's face Kiki put together that he didn't know his teacher was even here. _'Darn' _"Teacher? What have you done to her?" Kiki just dug deeper into his neck. " Nothing at all. She showed up and started beating us senseless. Greed didn't even make an effort to fight back. Please, Ed. I don't want Greed to hurt you again. You aren't indestructable." Ed finally looked at Kiki with something other than anger. She then knew he wouldn't listen to her anyway. Loosening her grip on his neck, she said, " You really care about him don't you? Is... he all you have left?" Ed's eyes saddened and he nodded. " Yes."

Kiki swore inside her head at herself as she let go completely of Edward. Ed gasped for air, but otherwise didn't move. Finally he said, " What's your name?" Kiki's shoulders slumped as a sigh escaped her lips. " Kiki. Kiki Foster. Now go. That hallway will lead you straight to Alphonse. I assure you he has not been harmed." She pointed down the darkened passage. Edward looked at the passage with longing. Instead of starting down it though, he turned to her. " Thankyou, but, why?" Kiki shrugged. Did she even know? Was her decision right anyway? Instead, she said, " I guess it's because I've wished I had a family who cares as much as you care for your brother. It's funny actually. Because the only person who really cared about me I will never see again." Kiki held back tears at the thought of her mother. She almost became lost in the memories of them together before George ever showed up.

Ed's face seemed understanding. Offcourse he would. He had lost everything too, all but Alphonse. Kiki's family at the Devil's Nest is also all she had left, and she would fight for them just as bad as Edward. Ed put his hand on her shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. " Now go before your teacher takes out my family." she ordered. Ed's hand dropped and he smiled. " Thankyou." he whispered and then disapearred down the hall just as someone yelled, " Izumi!" After his form disapearred into the darkness Kiki heard him yell, " Get your filthy hands off her!"

Kiki laughed and began to gather herself. She obviously couldn't go back in there and so she started walking towards other parts of the pub. After a few minutes she noticed a tiny film of light coming through a doorway all the way at the end of the hall. _' Who?' _she wondered. "Greed probably left the stinkin light on." she mumbled. But as she turned the corner she almost gasped before realizing what a mistake that would have been.

Kimblee was standing in front of a safe. Not just any safe. _Greed's_ safe. He was trying to figure out the combo. Kiki wanted to punch his lights out, but instead she exclaimed, " What do you think _your'e doing_!"

**I have finally put up another chapter and I bet people are mad at me for making it another cliff hanger. Hah! What will happen? Will Kiki show Kimblee's whose boss or wind up in some serious trouble? Read to find out! Well, I don't exactly have a schedule, but I will get a new chapter up when I can. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Pinned

Kiki's Saga Chapter 10 Pinned

" What do you think you are doing?" Kimblee huffed and turned towards her. He held a satified sneer on his face that made Kiki almost lose control.

"Hello." he said. His voice was wierd. An inbetween of sarcasm and evil. " Traitor." Kiki hissed with no ounce of fear. He wasn't playing excuses with her and she wanted to make sure that he knew it. Kiki knew he was only here because of the ' Good cop, bad cop' principle. Kimblee smiled.

" Smart little girl aren't you? Anyway, a girl nontheless" He sighed before rolling his shoulders. Without even glancing at Kiki, he then put his hands on Greed's safe and the next second there came a popping sound and a huge hole was in the safe's door. At that time, Kiki only saw little because it took her a minute to get over the alchemy spasms.

When Kimblee finished making the hole in the safe he turned back around to face Kiki, and this time he carried a sack in his hand containing something round but kind of jagged. Kiki momentarily wondered what it could be and at the same time didn't want to know at all. She refocused herself and gritted her teeth. " Kimblee, give.. that.. to.. me...NOW!" She yelled with the fury she so rarely often had heard from her mother. Her hand came out towards him in a forceful manner involving Kimblee dropping the parsel in her hands like she would a cookie to her mothers. Alas, nothing would enter her hands, and she knew that; which made her even more furious. Kimblee stared at her hand that so wanted to clench into a fist and just smiled. _' What is so damn funny? _' She thought.

" Uh-oh. So _your'e_ giving orders now? Sorry..but I don't take orders from little girls. Especially one with an attitude." Kiki's hands clenched into fists so hard her knuckles turned white. " I'm not playing Kimblee. Give to me now or i'll-"

" You'll what? Tell Greed on me? Heh. No one likes a tattletale Kiki." She flinched when her name slid off of his tongue. Her body was heating up with more than just anger now. As she took out four daggers, Kimblee's smile just got wider. What he didn't know is that as soon as the metal touched her skin the daggers began to glow blue. She knew that as long as she kept her anger boiling that the alchemy would as well, but all that she cared about at this point was getting one of the daggers in Kimblee's eyes. When the daggers started crackling with electricity she poised to throw. Kimblee was no longer smiling now. Now it was replaced with an angry sneer.

" So youv'e got alchemy in you? Well..that won't help you.l My alch-" Kiki threw two daggers at Kimblee. He growled as he dodged by dropping low to the ground, the bag still in his hand. " Ha. Do you think your little toys could hurt me?" Kimblee dropped the bag and now rubbed his palms together in evil anticipation. Kiki knew he was going to use alchemy and exactly how he planned to do it. Quickly, she thrust the last two daggers at him. One went towards his face while the other aimed very low.

Instead of hitting home, the daggers were stopped when Kimblee thrust his hands up and a flash red light pierced the atmosphere. Kiki gagged at the pain the alchemy caused her. There was no clang of daggers hitting the floor, only the sound metal makes when rubbed against each other and then suddenly, the light was gone. Kiki could do nothing until she hushed her breathing.

Then with great speed she launched herself in the air. Her animal senses told Kimblee was just below her. Kiki twisted and turned until she had Kimblee's ponytail in her hands. She yanked as hard as she could as her feet touched the ground. Kimblee howled in rage when his head hit the cement. Not wanting to stay any longer, Kiki grabbed the bag and started running for the door in haste. _' Have to get to Greed. Have to get to Greed.' _She thought through her adrenaline. Leaving Kimblee concious was the first mistake. She remembered getting to the door frame when an airpiercing sound of splintering wood reached her ears. After that all Kiki could remember was pain. Splitting, burning, _agony. _

When she came around she saw military men. She tried to move, but it almost made her cry out from the pain. Causing herself more pain, she had to bite down on her tongue. Kiki spared a glance at her body. Boy was she glad that she had bitten her tongue. Big and small uneven stakes were protruding from her body. As far as she could see, there were three in her legs, four in her stomach and thighs, and two in her chest. One was in her ribs and the other was not even inches from her heart. It was a wonder she was even alive. _' Kimblee must've blown up a chair of something. Ugh, asshole.' _ Kiki knew she must've looked like a pin cushion to the men walking over and around her.

Not daring(can't) to move she had no choice but to listen closely.

" Archer Sir! What do we do with the chimera?" a man asked rather loudly, almost like he thought Arker or whoever was miles away. Kiki's body hurt evertime she breathed. " Nothing. That creature is or will die soon anyway. Leave it be." a deep,sophisticated voice ordered. Kiki would've scoffed if it wouldn't have turned into a moan. _'Creature? Oh god! It hurts!' _Her mind screamed.

As the people filed out of the room, Kiki heard Kimblee laugh at her. " See yah around." he chuckled. She just kept her eyes shut as he and the men dissapeared down the hallway, with the skull. She had failed. Now she was a shame to all chimeras. Kiki felt despair aching through her along with constant stabs of pain. Her body started shaking as her body began to get colder with loss of blood. The room was fading around her and her eyes were drifting. _'God. I'm dying.' _she realized. Was she going? Was Kiki Foster going to die before she even got a chance to live? _' There is so much I wanted to do. Oh, mom.' _ Those questions buzzed inside her as her thoughts drifted in and out of focus.

"What the hell?" someone was yelling. They sounded so far away. Kiki lifted her crusted eyes to see Greed standing in the doorway. Alphonse and Law were behind him staring at her. Greed's surprised stare was mixed with anger at first, then he realized it was Kiki and the anger dissapeared. "Greed!" she rasped. _' I'm still alive. I wonder how long it's been.' _Greed heard her and came to kneel at her side. " Kiki? Kiki! Kid! Can you here me?" he yelled. Kiki couldn't move her head, it seemed to be ten tons heavier than she remembered. She had to tell him something, no matter the pain.

" Gre-ed! Kim..Kimb-lee!" It came out painfully and not very understandable but Greed got it. His face once more became distorted with anger that made him actually look more unhuman. " I know. That bastard! He'll die for this. Him _and_ Tucker!" Kiki figured Tucker would run with his tail between his legs.

" Greed, we have to go!" Doroche yelled. He came over to kneel by Kiki as well. " Hey kid." he said with a forced smile. She smiled too, because she knew he was being kind to her because they were leaving her behind. Doroche looked at Greed cautiously. Greed didn't look back. He suddenly was saying through his teeth," Wer'e not _leaving_ her!" Kiki didn't know how she did it, but her hand covered Greed's His fingers curled over hers and his grip was almost crushing her hand into pieces. That pain was small compared to what the stakes were causing her.

" Greed. She can't move, she's going to-" Doroche stopped himself. He looked at Kiki and she smiled to show that she understood. Die. She's going to die.

Kiki suddenly became angry. She had worked so _hard _her entire life. Always doing the right things and the best things for her mother and George, yet, she had become a chimera. She embraced her fate as a chimera and started doing things for herself and that made her happy. As soon as she grasps her happiness, someone always takes it away. Her new family was the best she could have ever asked for and now Kiki was again being forced to leave it.

It wasn't fair.

_' No.' _She thought as darkness began to encircle her sight. _' No! You can't make me!' _her mind screamed. Then she saw Greed staring at her in amazement. While fighting the darkness she hadn't even realized that her body had began to glow the light blue color her alchemy makes. _'Yes!'_ she thought. She knew she had to stay angry to make it work. So, she started screaming in her head. _' No! Nuh-uh! Nada! I won't leave! You here that George? I'm staying! Never! I won't leave my family! Marta, Doroche, Law, Bido, Mom, Greed!' _the light had the whole room lit with the glow. Greed's grip on her had tightened.

" What the hell?" he yelled as the light became almost blinding. Kiki could feel the stakes being pushed out by regrowing skin created through her alchemy. She heard little poks as the stakes fell to the floor. The pain was nearly gone as it was replaced by fatigue. Before all the pain could completely dissapear, the light vanished. Greed was staring at her in amazement.

"Kiki. You..you're. What the hell just happened?" Kiki smiled. She also tried to sit up, but was hit by a wave of nausea and couldn't help but vomit all over the floor. _'Ugh. Very attractive.' _She felt hands on her contracting back. They were huge, almost covering her entire back. _'Law.' _

When Kiki turned around, Greed's face was inches from hers. She couldn't help but think she was lucky that all the vomiting was over. "Stay still Kiki. Doroche is going to take out the stake that still remains, and then I will hand you to Dal(Bear chimera) and Morgan( Alligator chimera). They'll take you to the cottage to heal." Kiki barely heard the words. Her eyes began drooping. _'Stake?' _she asked herself. Like an idiot her head angled down to see what he was talking about. The stake that had nearly gone through her heart was still in her body. Blood had dried around it and it looked red and puffy. The damn thing was stuck. "Shit." she said and then realized that she had said it out loud. Nobody laughed at her lapse in perfect edicate though, because after she said it, she winced._ ' This is not going to feel good.' _she stated miserably in her head. Greed kept Kiki's attention as Doroche's hand began edging closer towards the stake. "Clean or wedged?" he asked Greed. Greed grit his teeth. " Definitely clean." The worst thing is that Kiki knew what they were talking about. Clean, pulled out quickly and all at once. Wedged, carefully pulled out by angling it back and forth.

Doroche grabbed ahold of the stake causing Kiki to take a breath of fear. "Sorry for this Fos."

Then, with a yank, the stake was pulled out through her back and out of her chest. Kiki just couldn't help it. She let out a bloodcurdling scream she never knew she could make. Greed's grip tightened on her as she struggled against him. The pulling had stung as if someone had poured rubbing alchohol in the wound. When she couldn't scream anymore, Kiki slumped against Greed. He gripped her and stood up with Kiki cradled in his arms. She felt herself being transferred from Greed to Morgan's tough grip. She whimpered at the throb in her chest. She realized after a minute that Greed was trying to tell her something. "Kiki? Kid? Kid? You alright?" Kiki couldn't do anything but nod groggily. Greed had said something else but Kiki was already half gone.

** Oh my goodness writing this chapter was tough. I had to go through all of Kiki's options for fighting styles. Thank goodness I watch enough fighting from anime to think of something. Yep, I know, another cliff hanger. I have to keep you guys reading SOMEHOW! Hope this chapter filled you guys with anticipation! Wish me luck on the next one!**


	11. To Die For

Kiki's Saga Chapter 11 To Die For

When Kiki woke it was only Dal(Dallon) who was there with her. He was sitting against a wall in what seemed to be a small bedroom. His legs were crossed and he had a cigarrette in his mouth as he stared continuously at the floor. Two little stumps of what used to be cigarrettes were lying on the floor to the right of him. She tried to sit up, but only succeeded in letting out a moan of pain. Dal's head snapped up at the sound. Oh, Kiki felt like hell. Dal looked at her for a minute before letting out a long sigh that spewed smoke into the atmosphere. Kiki noticed bags under his eyes and a sort of way about him that told her that he was stiff. He must be so tired. Kiki sat up painfully and asked Dal about what had happened to the others. At first, he didn't answer and it almost drove Kiki mad to wait.

" As far as I know Ray, Dave, Morgan, and Bido are dead. Along with many others. Greed, Law, Doroche, and the Tincan made it out okay. Everyone knows 'cause of the fight they had with the Strong-armed Alchemist in the sewers. Other than them, wer'e the only ones who escaped. Lucky for you, no one checked the rooftops for chimeras." He chuckled with a sad look on his face. Kiki remained silent for a long time after that. Greed had made it out. With Law, Doroche, and Marta. She vaguely hoped Edward had made it out safely as well._ ' They wouldn't shoot one of their own, would they?' _But Bido and the others. They had died and she had been unconcious through the entire thing. Bido had been like and annoying little brother who wanted everything his way but never got it. She already missed the way he pouted when he was told to clean the bathrooms.

Kiki stopped despairing when the bedroom door to the cabin flew open. Greed didn't look around long before his facial expression relaxed in relief. Kiki couldn't even muster a smile with what was going on around her. Her family was so small now.

As Greed dismissed Dal, Kiki saw Doroche and the others who had survived looking at her through the doorway. She mustered a smirk and they seemed to relax. Then the door shut and she was left alone with Greed. She didn't feel embarrased by this. Greed and her had been alone many times during fighting sessions. The feeling was mutual. Greed pace around the room many times before stopping to stare at Kiki. Her clothes had rips and holes from where the stakes had pierced her. They were bloodstained as well. Greed happened to be staring at the wound that was hopefulling healing in the center where her heart was near. The wound was making it hard to breathe, but she would live.

" I'm okay Greed. Now." Kiki said with all the assuring tone she could put out. She was. The wound would heal and she would walk away from this. Greed continued staring as if she hadn't even opened her mouth. His violet eyes blazed with an anger Kiki couldn't place at whom it was meant for. " No. Your'e not. That bastard Kimblee is the cause of all of this." Kiki raised an eyebrow. " So? Why are you so worked up over it? You should want to be killing Archer. He killed almost all of us. That should stand for more than me and Dave." Kiki remembered Dave's lifeless body on the ground at Kimblee's feet.

Greed's teeth started to actually crack with the force of his jaw grinding. The cracks healed immediately, but still. " You..you stupid girl!" What were you _thinking_ taking Kimblee on?" he yelled. Doroche's and Law's talking seased in the other room. Kiki's anger flared. Her wound turned blue, but she was intent on Greed. She jumped up from the bed. " What was I thinking? I was_ thinking _that he was a traitor and that he was stealing something important to you! I wouldn't have almost died if _you _hadn't have let me fight with the others! Talk about trust!"

A tooth fell out of Greed's mouth before he yelled, " I wouldn't let you fight because you would have died!" Kiki screamed right back at him as she moved closer,"Oh! And how did that work out for yah Greed? I ended up _on_ the brink of death instead! Damn! I just don't get _why_ you-" she never got her chance to finish. She only worried later at the fact that she was healed completely and that she had cussed.

Greed had grabbed her arms(digging his nails into them) and crushed his lips on hers. It was like kissing granite at first. Kiki's mind became jumbled with too many emotions. The alchemy that had been raging through her was blooming between her and Greed. His hair was slowly changing to an chesnut brown while his skin became darker and his eyes went from violet to green. A light shartruse green that bored into Kiki's turquois ones. Kiki closed her eyes when his did and she let herself go. Her body leaned into Greed's as the kiss intensified. Kiki found her arms rapping around Greed's neck to make it easier and Greed put his hands in her hair and pushed her face even closer to his. She didn't remember how long it lasted but eventually they had to breathe. Well, at least Kiki did and Greed finally realized it. She gasped when he let her go. Kiki got this feeling of fatigue and sleepiness. She brushed it away and looked up at Greed, his lips weren't moving but she was hearing him. Speaking in her head. _' Wow. That was different. Kiki looks dead on her feet. Did I work her up to exaustion? Wait! My skin! I'm..I'm blushing! It's not possible!' _

" What the hell?" he said aloud. Kiki couldn't believe what had just transpired. She could actually hear Greed's thoughts. Kiki answered him with a sort of awe in her voice," I..I think I turned you _human_." Greed stared at her like she was crazy, but then again, she was a half-human half-fox teenage chimera that can use alchemy and was in love with a man creature with a possecion problem and cannot die. Oh, scratch out crazy. She was nuts.

The surprise didn't last long before his old way of smiling returned. Kiki was sad to have the arrogance back. Greed seemed to have gotten over the whole being-human thing because he sighed and grabbed Kiki in a viselike hug. She had to struggle simply to get oxygen. " I didn't think you were ever strong enough to do something so..complex. Ever since I saw you fight for the first time in that lab I felt...proud of your ability and I thought of what an addition you would make to the gang. You sure kicked their asses back there." He laughed. A simple, nonevil laugh that made her want to laugh with him. She did. They held each other for a few moments and enjoyed the peace. Kiki realized that she just didn't care anymore. It didn't matter what Greed was or what people thought about anything. She loved him. Even if the man doesn't even know the meaning the word gentleman or romantic. She had to know if Greed felt the same way before anything serious happened. So, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence, she sent a telepathic message. _' Greed? Do you...do you love me? Please tell me, this is all so confusing for me.' _

Greed stiffened and didn't come out of it for awhile. With each passing moment Kiki became even more restless. Then he sighed and she felt his body relax. " Well damn. I guess I do. Now I don't think I'm a homunculus anymore." He smiled at her and tears formed around her eyes. Surprising him, she thrust her head into his chest in a hug and his shirt muffled her," Thankyou." Greed chuckled. " Anytime babe." Kiki started laughing again before Greed kissed her , this time less forceful. They stayed for awhile just kissing, although Greed was looking for a little more than kissing. Kiki made sure to send him her NO in ways of retreat. He got the message.

Kiki wished this could last forever, but she came to a realization that she, unlike Greed, wasn't immortal. Greed would eventually move on after Kiki's life was spent. That was just how it was. Somehow she had let her thoughts slip and Greed heard them. His body went rigid. Kiki looked up at his face to see him grimacing. He thought only two words. _' Hell no.' _

Kiki pushed away from him until she was free. They just stood there staring at each other for to Kiki felt like forever, but must've only been a minute. Kiki was the one to break the silence. " I have to leave." she said. It was her only answer to the problem. She wouldn't stay with Greed and become an old hag like Dante. Nor could she become immortal without becoming like Alphonse. What point is there to that state when you can't feel a kiss? Greed, seeing her logic, couldn't think of anything either. Then without really asking he said, " You'd be immortal if you were a homunculus." Kiki's mouth popped open like a chain gate. Was he out of his mind? " What? A...a homunculus!" she exclaimed. Greed nodded and had a gleam in his eyes like he had just discovered the secret to eternal life. " It's the perfect answer Kiki! We'd both be the same! You'd live and so would I! Nothing could stop us! We could roam the earth around forever and to hell with Envy and the others!" Kiki saw the significance of his idea. Yes, it would be so wonderful if that plan didn't sound like such a fairytale. There were questions that still needed answering. Like, what if she doesn't remember anything and possibly becomes Envy's puppet? What if her feelings for Greed weren't the same? And the most important thing that Kiki knew. To become a homunculus, Kiki would have to die.

Kiki looked at the floor as she confessed,"Greed. I... I don't want to die." Greed immediately stopped his rambling. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes and walked over to her and awkwardly hugged her._ ' He's not good with the comforting thing.' _Kiki thought through the despair. He bent his head to her ear and whispered, " But you'd come back." She shook her head. It just wasn't that simple. It never was. " No. I wouldn't. It would only be a girl who looked like me. She wouldn't love you. She'd break any heart you have and wouldn't feel anything of it. Plus I..." She nearly choked on the words for the fear they insued. " ..I don't want to see the gate." Greed stiffened with fear. She knew the gate is the one thing Homunculi are deathly afraid of. Kiki knew that the gate is where all deceased souls go. All she really knew is that every homunculus was scared of it. Which made Kiki even more frightened.

Greed was quick to come up with an answer. " You wouldn't be there long. Maybe not at all. If I could get to Dante to make you into a homunculus then-" Kiki started to raise her voice. " No. No. NO! Not Dante! That hag scares me more than the gate! Anyway Greed, you'd have to make a deal with her! Either you work for her or she takes me! I won't..I can't!" Kiki suddenly felt very tired. She didn't want to talk about anything like this, especially after so much loss and pain. After seeing Greed's face of determination she sighed.

" Okay, allright. Greed, my head hurts. Before we resume, can I take a walk? Maybe check the premisis? Please? I haven't been outside in-how long has it been since I was last concious? I just want to think of things." Greed's face and skin had returned to it's homunculus form awhile ago and now his violet eyes filled with suspicion. Without letting him open his mouth, Kiki dug inot her army pants pockets and dug out the cloak she had since day one of her chimera life. Kiki felt a stab of loss as she remembered Bidos statement on her cloak. It had been his. Bido. The stupid, loud, green little dinosaur who always protested. Now he was gone. Killed by the military. The same people who made her as she was now had destroyed almost everything. Almost.

She put the cloak on over her tattered shirt and looked at herself. She was way taller than Bido had been and so the cloak reached to about her knees. At least it covered the rag that was her shirt.

Greed was silent until she looked back at him. He was grimacing again. Trying to lighten the mood Kiki tried to kiss him. Then she frowned when he didn't respond. " I'm sorry I made you mad. I really wanted a walk from the beginning. When I get back we can..talk about immortal life. 'kay? Her patience was thinning now. Greed just stared at her until she grabbed his hand. Her hand turned blue with alchemy that engulfed itself around Greed's. His hand and arm went from the palish white that it is to the tanish brown. Greed trembled as the alchemy progressed. Kiki let go as the transformation went to his shoulder. " I'm getting the hang of it now." It was true. Now that Kiki knew about her alchemy she could use it a lot better. The alchemy was like an underlayer of skin that surged through her. The power of her alchemy only depends on whether or not Kiki made the layer thick enough for it to go past her body. The process did take _some _energy, but it was like doing only half of the activities she used to do at her school. Kiki could live with being half rested.

" Allright. You can walk. Just don't do anything stupid again. Don't get yourself killed." Greed tried to say without looking at her._ ' Tsk. He so thinks he's cool.' _" I was going to walk anyway. I won't get myself killed. I won't even be seen. I'll be back in a little while. Plus, I have a little something called freewill." Kiki giggled at her own joke. Greed got her to stop by staring her down. " Kiki. I'm not kidding. I am dead serious. You may be the best of the gang but you still have no idea what's out there. You haven't even killed anyone yet." He let go of her hand. Kiki didn't understand. "Wha-what's that supposed to mean? Why would killing anyone make a difference? Plus I went from the girl who everyone looks up to at school to a kick-ass chimera within a month!" She clenched her fists. Kiki's palms started to glow with her alchemy as her anger surged._ ' God why does he always have something annoying to say?'_ She pushed to feeling away. The last thing that she needed was to be fatigued to the falling point. Greed didn't spend much time thinking of an answer.

" Kiki. In every way you are clean. Um..damn...um..your..._pure_. Pure. There is absolutely no blood on your hands. No records of your past except in Lab 7 and even then you were the _victim. _They had records and blood behind them. You are a teenage girl who has never been taken advantage of or even been forced to take a life. You are pure Kiki. Absolutely pure."

Kiki just stood there staring. Her mouth was wide with surprise and just shock at the words that came out of Greed's mouth. They weren't just babble, he actually thought before he spoke. That was a rare thing. Or.. he thought before he says things most of the time and actually didn't think this time. Which, in this case is a major good thing considering how hard he seems to be putting on the intimidating act. Then, Kiki couldn't help but feel annoyed. Not only was Greed making sense, he was also painfully _right. _Only when Kiki actually does things like that will she be more than just a school girl teen. Kiki was honestly at a loss for thoughts. Greed had suddenly made everything so much more complicated. Did he think she was weak?

Suddenly, Kiki very much wanted that walk. She moved in to kiss Greed when instead, he decided to hold her close. _'About time.'_ she thought smuggly. He then began to kiss her softly. Kiki was _so _loving the nice Greed but she didn't care when he got all tough. Right now though, in his arms, being gentle was the best thing he'd ever done. Kiki had a thought of what her mother would do if she saw Kiki right now, well, minus the ears and the tail. She knew her mother would have a heart attack and then blame it on Greed. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought while she kissed Greed and at her giggle, he became calmer.

Kiki knew that their conversation would resume and that it would be hell changing Greed's mind. Somehow though, she figured that Greed may be reasonable. He knew she had an opinion and she knew that Greed would honor it.

She savored Greed's scent, feel, and look for when she took her walk. Speaking of-

"I'll be back Greed." She, with trouble, freed herself from Greed's hold and found that she had transformed him into a human again. Kiki giggled again and without another word, jumped out of the window and into the dense cover of the forest.

**Hey hey hey! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter! School just sucks when it comes to filling up all of your time. I am happy to announce that this is my friend's, the one that inspired the story, favorite chapter! I am so delighted to have it up now for her to read at all times. Oh, and for my loving readers as well. This chapter was not so adventurous, but don't worry, the next one is ACTIONPACKED! Well, until next time. **


	12. Farewell Friend

Kiki's Saga Chapter 12 Farewell Friend

Kiki hadn't been alone in ages. Only when she went to sleep did she feel comfortable in her own mind. Now, alone in the dense undergrowth of the forest, she thought about _everything. _Her mother, Kimblee, the recent deaths of some of her friends, the alchemy coursing through her veins, and Greed. Almost every thought pained her, but no matter how hard she tried, they just wouldn't go away. She missed those she had lost. They made her feel better about herself, but now the family that used to tower over her had become scarce.

_'Well, you're alive aren't you?' _she thought. Kiki contradicted herself by saying, "But everyone else is dead."

Kiki proceeded to think of the things that were most important right now. The things that might get rid of their troubles. Like Dante and her mysterious trunk, or Archer and Kimblee's getaway. Kiki kicked a rock into a bush. No matter how much she thought about it, nothing seemed to help her. Dante. What connection did Greed have with her? Did they work together once? Greed had made it sound like Dante had stolen something of his. So, who was the bad guy. Greed or Dante? Surely, whatever Dante took from him had something to do with his quest for immortality. But...why would Dante need to know how to become immortal? Well, she was an old woman after all. Maybe she's trying to stop her aging. Kiki concluded that out of all the possible scenarios, that one made the most sense.

Then there's Kimblee and Archer's escape from the Devil's Nest, which was all Kiki's fault, she admitted. Obviously Kimblee had been a double agent from the start, but what did he want? The bag, obviously it had something important in it. But WHAT! Then there's Archer. Since when does a military man seem _happy_ to kill people, criminal or not? Well, George is the same way. Plus, Kimblee used to be a state alchemist anyway. Something about the military is wrong. Somehow Kiki thought that Archer, George, Kimblee were simply the puppets in the operation. Not to mention, what about the people higher up than them. Are they corrupted too? There's got to be at least one of them controling the puppets. Then, who's the puppeteer?

Another thing Kiki couldn't quite place a finger on were homunculi. Greed is a nomad compared to them, but he's one of them all the same. It was obvious that Envy, as described by Greed, was somewhat of a bossy know it all. So, does that make him the leader? No. Surely he's just a control freak with a megalomania. Other than Envy, Greed said there was two women named Lust and Sloth, although new, she's powerful. Then there's three boys. Gluttony, a fat, bald guy with the mind of a pig; Pride, an aging homunculus with an eyepatch; and then there's Wrath, a little kid with long hair. All of them seemed to be puppets too.

So, the answer to both problems would be to find the puppeteer and cut his strings.

After what felt like minutes, Kiki took out her pocket watch. She was surprised to see that she had been walking for over an hour.

_' Greed will be worried.' _she thought.

All of a sudden a battle cry pierced the silence. Kiki jumped in shock. Fear clenched her heart when she recognized the yells owners.

" Doroche! Law!" Kiki cried as she began to ran like she's never ran before in her life. As she ran, Kiki wouldn't let herself think about what could've happened. The fear kept her thoughts at bay for the moment. " Doroche! Law! No! No!" She knew at once what she thought and heard wasn't just paranoia. Then she realized as she yelled their names over and over that she could be giving out her position to the enemy. Immediately she went into stealth mode. Instead of running on the undergrowth, she took to the trees as silent as a lion about to pounce on its prey. Her friends must've been fighting._ ' And I'm not there.' _

Kiki thought for a wild second of Kimblee. Had he come back with Archer to finish her family off?

Soon after that thought crossed her mind she arrived at the cabin. The door to it was wide open and Kiki stopped to catch her breath. She didn't even know how she had found the cabin so easily. The only conclusion that she could come up with was her instincts dragging her to the line where the sound came from. For a moment Kiki just stared at the cabin. Then, instead of going in, she croaked, " Greed?"

When no one answered she almost broke down crying, but something kept her still. Her heart beat sped with each step towards the cabin. Her animal senses were making it so hard to stay when her instinct was to run and stay safe. Kiki was not an animal, and so she withstood the fear that almost beat her back and placed her hand on the door. Her hand stopped on it and she decided to quietly call for everyone again. She even called for Alphonse.

Nothing.

Kiki couldn't take it anymore. Although most people in movies would slowly walk towards their answers, Kiki's fear had made her jumpy and so she ran inside. The door slammed into the opposite wall making a crash that reverberated across the room. It didn't take long to take in the room.

" NO!"

Kiki's head swung back and forth as she screamed. Her cursed nose burned from the awful smells of her friends blood all over the cabin. She gagged and spat as the foul smell of death and blood filled her nostrils. She couldn't see, she couldn't breath. Her eyes watered and her stomach convulsed. Bile rose up in her throat. Kiki had known immediately that the blood belonged to her self-made brothers Doroche and Law. Her chimera nose knew their scent. She cried out their names over and over. Tears came as they always did and Kiki found herself on her knees. Something roused her out of her despair though.

" Ki...ki."

Kiki jumped at the sound and looked for the source of the voice. It had come from the corner to the right of where she came in, which would explain why she hadn't seen it. It was low on the ground and almost impossible to tell what it was at first. But Kiki recognized it almost immediately.

" Doroche?"

A grunt sounded from the crippled body and Kiki knelt down and craddled it carefully. Doroche looked horrible. Blood was oozing from his chest and pretty much everywhere else on him. His face was barely recognizable. Kiki gasped in horror.

" Ki..ki." he moaned. She pulled him tighter as if he were a baby.

" Who did this to you!" she demanded. Doroche stuttered until he seemed to gather enough strength to speak. His eyes found Kiki's face. " Homunculi." he answered. Kiki swore. The worst possible enemies decided to show up and she took a _walk. _She felt such guilt that if not for Doroche, she would've probably vomit. " And Law?" she begged.

Doroche shook his head. Kiki closed her eyes to remember her silent protector of a brother.

" They...left..m-me to di-ie." he stuttered. Before she could contain her words Kiki had spoke. " But why!" _' Why oh why would they hurt Doroche and leave him crippled?' _

" They..s-aid..that a dog.. should learn.. to follow orders. Hah. And that.. being loyal..is a waste..of life." Kiki just couldn't stop herself. " Those bastards!"

Doroche tried to laugh but ended up spitting blood on Kiki. "Doroche!" He answered her with a grunt.

" Kiki? Can..you..do something..for me? " Kiki didn't even hesitate.

" Ofcourse! Anything! " Doroche smiled and reached towards his belt with shaky hands.

" Kiki. I want...I want you to..to kill me. "

He pulled out a dagger and pushed it up towards Kiki. " What? " She gasped. Doroche continued as if she didn't say anything. " Please Kiki. They crippled me...they left me to die be-because...they felt victori..ous. They...they wanted to break me. You see Kiki? If..if you kill m-me. Then..then I can die..with honor. They won't win. I-i will."

Kiki shook her head back and forth as tears filled her eyes. " I can't! " Kiki yelled. She couldn't. She wouldn't! Not her friend! Not her brother! The thought of her hand plunging the dagger into Doroche's-

" NO!"

Doroche's hand somehow found hers and he grasped it as hard as he could in his weakened state. " Please. Please. Come on Fos. Do you wa-want me...to suffer? You can he..lp me. Please! I..'m.. running out of t-time."

Kiki couldn't remember even saying yes, but there she was holding the damned dagger in her hands like it was a lifeline. Kiki stopped the tears as well as she could for Doroche. Before she went through this, she had to know about the others.

" Greed? Alphonse? Ma-marta?" _' Please. '_ Kiki thought._ ' God almighty please? ' _

"They escaped. It..was..just La-law..and I." Kiki felt relief for the tiniest of moments. Her family still lived. Battered and broken. But still living. As the relief started to fade away she looked into her friends eyes. " I'm sorry. If i'd been here. I could-could've fought with you."

" You also woul-d've died with us." Doroche clarified. Kiki knew he was right. Even so, at least she wouldn't be in the situation she was in. But then, what about Greed? Kiki touched her hand to Doroche's blood covered face. " I'm so..so sorry. You were a..a great mentor D-doroche. I don't think..I can-"

" You'll do fine, Fos. You-ou were an..awesome stud-student. No-w DO IT!"

Doroche spit blood on her when he yelled. Kiki, before she lost her resolve, raised the dagger above her head.

" I'm sorry!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and screamed until she felt the dagger pierce her friend's heart. The last thing Kiki saw before the moment when the dagger went in was Doroche smiling up at her. Now he laid in her lap, crippled, broken, and dead.

Kiki knew now as she stared at the bloody dagger in her hand that Greed had been right. Kiki Foster was different now. Whether for good or bad reasons, Kiki had changed the moment she killed her friend. Her body was numb all over, but eventually it slowly began to listen to her commands. She stood up with effort that seemed to cripple her at first. Her body made its way around the cabin until she found what she was looking for. They were in a drawer in the bedroom Greed and her had been in only hours ago. Those peaceful, delightful moments seemed so long ago. Almost like lifetimes away. That girl was stupid, naive and filled with childish thoughts. That girl was gone.

Then, Kiki piled all kinds of flammable materials like a chair, bedside table, anything and put it in a pile in the middle of the floor. After that she laid Doroche's body down on the bed she slept in earlier. When she felt nothing more could be done, she took the matches she had found in the drawer and set the pile aflame. She watched it lick up the floors and the walls until she could barely breathe. Then, she walked out of the flaming inferno where her friend's body laid. She felt like watching the flames engulf the entire cabin but she knew she had to leave.

" Greed." Kiki said like she'd never said the name before. She needed to see him. To be given proof that her family(the tiny shred of it) still lived. For a reason unknown to her, Kiki knew exactly where Greed would be. The one place Kiki promised herself never to go again. " Dante's."

Then, with ninja speed, Kiki dissapeared from the blazing inferno. She ran into the woods where she had walked before but was now changed inside. Kiki couldn't let herself think of anything but her goal to find Greed. When Kiki had killed Doroche, she was forced to grow up. Her view of things had changed from games to life in one instant..

No longer would Greed have to keep her out of fights. From now on, she would fight with the intent to kill like all of her other comrades. Nobody would keep her from her goal. Try to stop her from getting to Greed? Go ahead and try. " I won't let anyone get in my way! I don't care who they are!" Kiki yelled at the sky.

" Kiki?"

Kiki twisted around with a dagger in between her fingers ready to strike any threat to her or her goal. She was surprised to see Marta's head sticking out of Alphonse's head hole. Alphonse's arms were in a position where it looked like he was pushing his head on top of her. Then Kiki realized that Alphonse was trying to keep Marta _inside_ him. Kiki raised her eyebrow at them.

" Greed wanted Marta to stay inside." Alphonse clarified. Kiki's attention was caught at the mention of Greed's name. She then realized that Greed had _left Alphonse_ to _protect_ _Marta_.

" What's going on?" Kiki questioned maybe a little too quickly for them to comprehend. Marta's head popped out but Alphonse didn't let her get out any further. Kiki waited impatiently as she watched Marta as she actually considered rubbing Alphonse's blood seal, but then decided against it. She turned to Kiki. " After we left the cabin we stopped here to replenish our strength. Greed he-wait! W-what about Law! Doroche? Did you go to the cabin?" Marta looked at Kiki's blood stained clothes with worry. Her stare bored into Kiki's eyes left Kiki fumbling with her hands, looking for someway to tell Marta what had happened.

" Um. I..I..Marta..I'm..I'm." Kiki studdered. Then, she stopped fidgeting and stared at Marta's face.

" Law and Doroche are dead. The Homunculi ate Law and then left Doroche to die slowly." Marta's gasp made Kiki turn her head away. She had hoped Marta wouldn't question her further, but Kiki sighed when Doroche's name came out of her mouth.

Kiki made herself look at Marta again. Marta's face was a mix of mourn and hope. Hope that Kiki would kill. Like she did Doroche. " He..he was alive. When I found him h-he was broken. He would've died very..very _painfully _if-if-" Kiki felt her throat clench in on her and her breathing stopped for a second. When she regained the ability to breathe her heart pounded twice its normal rhythym.

" He-he asked me to..to To kill him. He begged me to take his life. Somehow he thought if I killed him the Homunculi wouldn't have won. That if he didn't suffer as they had intended he would somehow be the victor. I had to. I couldn't let him suffer like that! It was his last wish! I'm so, _so _sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so-" She yelled distressfully as tears flowed down her cheeks. She was beginning to hyperventalate when Marta interrupted her. " Kiki!" she yelled. Kiki's breath caught and she looked at Marta with shame and guilt. Alphonse had chosen to stay silent.

" Kiki. Are you alright?" Marta asked clearly concerned. Kiki gasped at the unexpected kindness. She couldn't see why Marta would act so kindly to someone who took Doroche's life. Who stole Greed's heart.

" Y-yes." Kiki answered cautiously. Any minute Marta would yell at her.

Marta nodded.

" It's okay Kiki. You did what I would've done. You honored Doroche as a friend and ended his pain. You saved him. It's _alright_ Kiki."

Kiki could barely see through the tears now. Marta spoke again.  
" Greed. He took off. He told me he couldn't go into it. Maybe you know. Please, find him and either stop him or help him."

Kiki regained herself and stood up straight. She did know. And she was going to do just that.

" Gotcha Marta. Thankyou for everything. Goodbye!" Kiki yelled as she started for Dante's house.

" Wait! Kiki! Take..take me WITH YOU!" Marta screamed from behind her. Kiki heard Alphonse and Marta fighting again as she sped away.

" Stay safe." Kiki prayed for not only Greed. Kiki sped up faster as Greed filled her head. " I'm coming." she called.

" Just don't do anything stupid."

Wow. Okay, when I said action I should've said sadness. Oh well. Anyway, this chapter literally TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE. So, I hope you like it! The next chapter gets pretty intense. So stay tuned!

Luna Blythe


	13. Bones, Bones, and Still No Skull

Kiki's Saga Chapter 13 Bones, bones, and Still No Skull

Greed's P0V.

A shaky and totally creepy feeling entered Greed as he made his way to the place he never really cared for. Nonetheless, this was the place where Greed was created, and the woman he was looking for was probably the only thing about the place that he truly feared. Fear. A pointless and total obstacle in Greed's plan for-no. He would not think of Kiki now. She could take care of herself. He had taught her everything she knew. Plus, she had the aid of alchemy on her side. Still, compared to Gluttony's ravenous appetite and Lust's manicured stakes of steel she would never stand a chance against them. She's so young and unexperienced. Greed wondered if she was scared. She had to be. Or even, is she alive? Greed swore, if Gluttony or Lust laid an immortal hand on Kiki then he would rip out their philosopher stone's with his bare hands and eat them like hard candy. No one would harm Kiki. Not without facing Greed's rage.

_' Stop it! She's fine! Just do what you came here to do. You can find Kiki later.'_

Greed shook his head and grit his teeth. Kiki would do the smart thing, she had to. The smart thing against homonculi would be to run. _'Please run.' _He knew she wouldn't though. That was Kiki. So naive, but so fiery. Another totally annoying feeling filled him. Guilt. If Greed had insisted on keeping Kiki in that cabin, she would be here with him, completely safe from harm. But no, he let her go. He let her take a stupid walk simply because he wanted time to form a plan on how to get Kiki to become a homonculi without problems. If..if she died before he made the deal, then...then-. " NO!" Greed cried out as his fist connected with a nearby tree. At first it shivered and then a branch fell to the ground at his feet.

When Greed righted himself, he stood and made his way to the residence where he came into existence. As he walked he thought of the conversation he was about to have with the woman he hated. Would she want a price? Offcourse. The woman was not an idiot. But, what could he offer her that would equal her bringing back his last reason to keep living? Would she want his servitude again? The thought of working with Envy and the others again made his skin crawl. Especially after everything that happened at the cabin with Lust and Gluttony.

Then again, would she desire Kiki's servitude? Greed could see the logic. She would come back with the ability to use alchemy and with animal senses. She would obviously be the wealthier prize. Dammit. Not only would she come back into a life of servitude, she would also be the carrier for a sin. But which sin would dominate her? Greed couldn't think of a sin that would suit Kiki's innocent and loving personality. Maybe other sins existed that he didn't know about. Sins that humans committed everyday but didn't know they were sins at all. Could there be a sin worse than the seven that existed? The thought made Greed shutter. If it did exist, then Kiki would definitely be shouldered with it because she would be the eighth homunculi to come into existence. Which in itself became a horrifying thought. A sin that existed under everyone's nose was a sin to be reckoned with.

The question is whether Dante would even do it. Not to mention how the question, " Could you bring back a chimera that can use alchemy as a homonculus with memories and feelings intact?" would come to her. Greed smiled at the thought of Dante's face when he would ask her. Then his smile turned into a sneer when he realized how much pride he would have to swallow to even open his mouth. Ugh.

Greed stopped when he realized that he had arrived at his destination.

" After all this time I'm back at the beginning of the tale." The mansion, huge as it was, looked more like a prison than a home built for an old woman.

" Not even sure what I came here for." Truth was that Dante probably wouldn't even agree to his proposition. At least not without a price. A price he was sure that he wouldn't be able to pay. Yet, Dante stands on a high pedestal spouting bull about equivalent exchange being a bunch of nonsense. Greed couldn't help but think that the old hag should practice what she preached.

" Maybe I'm gonna beg that hag for my life." If Kiki was already gone then Greed had the feeling that he wouldn't be the one walking out of that mansion. The new indestructable girl he loved would be. His body would be more than enough for her complete resurrection. Then again-

" Maybe not."

Kiki's POV

" Come on. It's gotta be here somewhere! It's as big as a freaking city for christ's sake!" Kiki growled. She had been running for what seemed like hours looking for Dante's dang mansion. As the time went by her nerves got even more upset. Kiki couldn't make herself come to believe that Greed could have already left this world. Left her all alone. She couldn't be too late. Whatever he was going to do, she had to stop him.

Then, she finally saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Kiki turned herself around immediately to see a big stone building towering above the trees in all its glory. Dantes.

Kiki was also greeted by the sight of Greed at her door. His back was turned to her so she couldn't make him stop and even though he was walking to his death, Kiki felt relief at the fact that she still had time to stop him. He walked in after practically kicking the damn doors in.

" Greed! Wai-" Kiki almost called out before she realized that she was not alone. She had caught her words just in time to see forms in the brush. There were two and if she hadn't have dived into the undergrowth they would have seen her. She was about to backtrack so that she could go into the mansion from another route, when she heard the fat one speak.

" I'm still hungry."

At those three words, Kiki almost lost it. All the pieces fit together instantly. These two were homonculi and they were the people who murdered Law and caused Doroche to suffer. They were monsters. And without confronting them, they had lured Greed into his death trap. Somehow they knew he would do the work for them. Like it was almost a game of chess that they played and he was the bishop. They were responsible for everything that made Kiki's life a mess. They were murderers and they needed to die. She had to do something. She had to-

No. She didn't come here for revenge. She came for Greed. To stop him from doing what the homunculi willed him to do. To cut the strings. Besides, it would only get her killed to take on two homonculi at once. The one person who told her how stupid it was to take on one of them was in the domain of a deranged woman anyway. Fighting these two would be easier than walking back into that building, but that is where she had to go. For Greed. Either he was insane to walk into that mansion, or he thought Kiki hadn't made it.

Kiki silently cursed herself and made her way to the other side of the mansion where she made her way (with her foxlike abilities) into a window closest to the ground. It wasn't like she could walk in the front doors or anything. Like Greed did so foolishly. Kiki had her own moment of triumph as the hinges of the window came unhooked and she made her way inside. Once in, she heard a soft, yet disturbing type of music playing. " This woman really is nuts." Kiki muttered. Either she was nuts, or so alone that the only entertainment she had was listening to depressing music all day long.

Kiki silently made her way to the library-slash-ballroom opposite of Greed's direction. She would meet him halfway and hopefully catch Dante offguard. By memory of the blueprints that Greed had showed her and the gang, she was able to take Dante's dumwaiter to the second floor. The cramped space did a number on her tail even though it was already stiff with agitation.

When she made it successfully to the second floor without being detected she went for the stairs. There she could confront Dante, all the while giving Greed that A-okay that she was still breathing.

She made it all the way to the stairs before she stopped. She wasn't actually on the stairs, she was simply on the balcony leading to the stairs. She bent her body down to the rungs of the hand rails. Something was happening. Something bad.

Kiki had a momentary feeling of relief when she saw Greed before she returned to being on her guard. Greed didn't look so good. He was breathing hoarsely from his mouth and hunching over slightly. His hand was clutched tightly to his chest as well.

Then Kiki noticed something on the far side of the room. It was Dante's body severed vertically in half on the floor. _' Did Greed do that?' _She wondered. That's when Kiki saw the girl.

The one who supposedly worked for Dante before her death. " Lyra." Kiki whispered.

_' Shouldn't she be cowering in fear in front of Greed?' _Didn't she know or even cared that her life was in danger? Was she blind to the fact that her mentor was lying dead on the floor to her right? Kiki couldn't help but judge Lyra. Her questions were answered when Greed stopped walking. Greed's attention had shifted to something other than Lyra and Kiki's eyes followed him to a table sitting on the opposite side of the room. Kiki had to stifle a gasp as she realized that the very bones that had been in Dante's trunk were laid on the table. The bones that Kiki had failed to report to Greed.

" Those are-" Greed got out before Lyra interrupted him. " Your bones, yes." Then a memory that had been pushed into the far corners of Kiki's mind came back to her and caused the worst guilt that she had ever felt. It had been a week before their mission to retrieve Alphonse and the books from Dante's trunk. Her and Greed had been warming up for a fighting session when Kiki's curiosity had got the best of her.

_" Um..Greed? Is there, yaknow.. anyway that someone can..um..kill a homonculus? Or are they completely indestructable?" Kiki felt shame for asking the question as she stared at the floor. _

_" Why do you want to know?" Greed asked. Kiki was thrown off guard at his question. She had waited and pondered what this conversation would be like for a long time before plucking up the courage to actually ask. It was one of those, it gives you headaches when you think about it types. She answered with, " I want to know because it simply better to be told than to try and figure it out for myself. Don't get me wrong. I would never dream of taking you out, but if I knew then I would be prepared for when I go up against the other homonculi. If ever." She felt confidence and truth in her answer. But she was also scared for her life around Greed. He could've walked out of the room, yelled at her, came at her when she wasn't watching, but instead he spoke. _

_" Homonculi aren't perfect. They are imperfect creatures that are supposed to be a certain person ressurected from death. Homonculi are imperfect because one, we aren't human, and two, we are simply creatures with that human's memories and appearance. Sometimes. Because we are not human we can neither use alchemy or die from natural causes. Like hunger, dehydration, or a simple gunshot. There is only one way a homonculus can truly die." _

_Kiki heard herself say, " How?" She got enough courage to raise her head and see Greed looking at her strangely. It was a confused grimace that Kiki thought must've been unsure. He answered. " The person of whom was trying to be ressurected leaves behind remains that are lethal and dangerous to the homonculus who replaced that person. By being close to the remains of that person a homonculus is weakened to the point where they can be truly killed forever. So weak, that once killed, they will not come back. Which goes to show that homonculi are nothing more than a failed copy of their intended human. I know for sure that I am nothing like the person that I was meant to come back as. Was that answer good enough for yah?" Kiki found herself nodding even though she had many more questions that she wanted answered. Greed didn't talk for awhile. The silence was making her nervous. Greed was almost always running his yap. It was surprising to see him quiet. Almost bursting out, Kiki decided to ask him another question. " If..if I died and someone tried to bring me back..would I be me?" Greed chuckled. Kiki waited patiently for him to answer her, but he just kept chuckling. " Um..Greed?" she asked timidly. He stopped laughing and stared at Kiki. For just a second Kiki thought she saw remorse but it was hidden within a snicker._

_" First of all, YOU wouldn't come back. Someone else would be born with YOUR memories pretending to BE you. Second, who would care enough to bring YOU back?" _

_Kiki dipped her head in shame. No one would probably bring her back She knew though, that she was admired at least by somebody in her life. But who? She raised her head and found confidence that she didn't know she possesed. " That's what I'm trying to figure out."_

Well I know that this chapter was yet ANOTHER cliff hanger, but what can I say? I like it that way. It makes people want to read more. Kiki's story will resume with the next chapter and you have no idea what I have planned, but it's good. Stay tuned for the next action packed chapter of Kiki's saga!

-Luna Blyeth


	14. Who is who?

Kiki's Saga Chapter 14 Who is who?

Lyra was still standing in front of Greed. Although now Greed sounded very angry and pretty shocked. " Hey! Where the hell did you get those?" Greed spat accusingly. Lyra didn't even flinch at his tone. "-and what did Dante tell you?" Simply answering the question, Lyra turned her head towards Dante's severed body. " Lady Dante is over there." Greed stopped quaking long enough to look over at Dante's carcaus. The music that was playing was starting to get annoying now. Kiki couldn't make herself move to meet Greed. Something in her animal instincts told her that doing anything would be a very bad idea. Offcourse, her instincts were also telling her to run away with her tail between her legs, but her human instincts wouldn't have that.

Obviously Greed didn't kill Dante. His face said it all. Then, was it Lyra? Would Dante's assistant kill her over something trivial? Or did Dante make the first move and all Lyra could do was defend? If Lyra had been defending herself, then why was Dante's body in _two pieces? _These questions kept zooming around in Kiki's head as she watched the scene below.

' No.' Kiki thought. ' If Lyra defended herself against Dante an old woman, then why would she be this calm. And _why_ would Lyra cut her in _half _to defend?

Greed, still staring at Dante's lifeless shell, said, " What's going on here?" Then, as Lyra walked towards the stairs it hit her. Shell._ Shell?_

A shell that holds the soul and mind, the human body. It sounded crazy, but with alchemist's, it was always crazy. Offcourse! Lyra wasn't Lyra at all! Lyra was a teenager who was eager to help and did as she was told. She was also a very opinionated individual.

Dante, on the other hand was a lonely old woman who sticks her chin up and looks down on the world from her hill. Lyra wasn't Lyra at all.

Lyra, was Dante.

Dante must've done alchemy on the poor girl and split from her old form to place herself comfortably in Lyra's young teenage body. One question still remained for the puzzle to be complete. Why?

Why would Dante be jumping into another body? Kiki was putting the pieces together instantly. Now that she was figuring things out, things just started to put themselves into place. Thanks to something that Greed said a while ago, Kiki was able to place another piece on the board.

The day that Greed explained his goal to Alphonse when he was chained up and before all hell broke loose. She remembered the whole thing from just listening from the door. Greed had been his usual arrogant self. _"-in other words completely unaffected by weaknesses like hunger, fatigue, and old age. You could call that eternal life. Couldn't you?"_

Eternal life. That's what Greed called an undying person stuck in a time warp. The difference here was that Dante being an old lady, made herself stuck. Kiki imagined when Dante figured out how to jump bodies. How old was the woman really? She shuddered at the thought of the many lives she must've took to serve her purposes.

What a sick woman. Or...was she really even a woman? Or did she jump from a man to a womans body?

Eww.

Kiki was suddenly brought out of her daydream. More like a nightmare. She was snapped out of it when she saw Lyra/Dante's hands clap.

Before Kiki could even react, a wave of nausea and agony spread through Kiki as the blue glow of alchemy filled the room. Kiki could only see the blue glow through her closed eyelids. Tears, sweat, and blood sprouted out from her as Kiki tried so hard not to scream in intense pain. This alchemy was so much stronger than any other that Kiki had ever felt. Picking out words through the agony was difficult due to the ringing. From what she could decipher, Greed was firing questions at Dante/Lyra. It sounded like he was in pain just like Kiki.

" -are you! -could you know? -make that array! -just-damn kid?"

The pain kept spreading and increasing like wildfire. It became more and more unbearable and with each second she stayed, voices started to enter her mind._ Help me! My daughter! Wheres my daughter! Don't hurt me! Help us! Save us! Wer'e hurting! You have to do something! Do something! Help us! DO ANYTHING!_ Kiki tried to breath, but it came out in gasps.

In slow motion she was able to crawl towards the door she had come in by. When she reached the other side of the door, she cried out in pain. " Anybody! Anyone!" She cried out for Greed, for her mother, her friends, anyone that could help her. No one came to shush her or tell her to calm down. There was no comforting words to soothe her in her painful moment. Noboby could or would end her misery.

Then, finally, the pain started to lessen with her breaths. Kiki was soon able to stop screaming and only moaned in the aftershock. Her muscles screamed in protest as she tried to move, but at least the torture had ended. Kiki layed there for a second and whimpered like an injured puppy. Slowly her blurred vision became clear and she could see, along with her drool, a pair of feet. Covered by high heels that looked like they were from the sixteen hundreds. She also saw the hem of a dress.

" Interesting." came a calm voice that Kiki recognized. Only later did Kiki acknowledge the fact that the creepy music had stopped. Completely scared out of her wits, she raised her head, ignoring the neck pops and cracks it made.

There, staring down on her was Dante with her arms at her sides. She was wearing an amused smile that sent chills up Kiki's spine.

" I'm surprised by you. Not only are you brave enough to come for Greed, but your body itself amazes me." She began to walk around Kiki's form to a record player in the far corner. As Kiki was deciding what her options were, Dante's fingers traced the lines on the record.

" It seems that you can feel the affects of alchemy. Not in the general sense." she laughed. Kiki tried to prop herself on her elbows and only barely succeeded.

" What?" Kiki asked.

Dante looked at Kiki and smiled.

" As you should know, there is something called, The other side of the gate. It's a lot like this one, only there is no alchemy there." Dante began to walk again, only this time to the bookshelf.

" The people there, they die, like us. Their lives, on the other hand, are transformed into energy that people here use for alchemy. Yes, it's true. Everytime an alchemist's uses alchemy they are taking and using lives." Kiki almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. The pain was lessening as she waited. Dante continued on.

" It seems that your body can feel those lives. The number of lives used is just too much for your body to simply ignore. Hmm. Lab 5 really did one on you didn't they?"

Kiki laughed. " Lab _5? _I came from Lab _7! _I was the only human to survive the operation from human to chimera!"

Dante's face scrunched a little in annoyance. Then it relaxed into a plastered smile once more.

" Well, this is interesting. So you are my escaped experiment. I was wondering where you ran off to. Pride told me of the destruction you caused down in Central."

Kiki gasped. " What, but George, he-"

" Works in the military yes. Pride believed he'd be a good little pawn to do our bidding. George helped Bradley quite a lot." she closed her eyes. Kiki's mouth was gaping open. Fuhrer King Bradley. Pride. It all made sense. " W-why me? What did you want with me?"

Dante laughed.

" Well to become my new Greed ofcourse! My first Greed has been very naughty you know. So I prepared for a new and better one. You...my dear would be my first homunculus to be half animal and one who can use alchemy. You would be my best yet. A very valueable prize indeed."

**So I know that it has been **_**forever **_**since I uploaded a chapter and I am sincerely sorry for that. I have had exams to study for and a lot of other hectic stuff. So cut me some slack, well, here it is and I hope you like it cause this is the fourth to last chapter! Three more left! As they say in talk shows. Stay tuned! - Luna Blyeth**


	15. Affliction

Kiki's Saga Chapter 15 Affliction

The only reaction Kiki could muster was to stare, wide-eyed, at Dante. The cruelty in her smile spread like butter on bread over her face. Instantly, all the pieces of the puzzle put themselves together. From the very beginning, Kiki was a convenience. She was simply a puppet that Dante, George, and Furhrer Bradley had on strings. Nothing more than a pawn on a chessboard to move as one pleased.

Anger that had been festering inside Kiki from the day she woke up in Lab Seven suddenly surfaced within her. She would be no one's pawn. Nor would she be a homunculus. If she were to become like Greed, it would be of her choice! No one else is going to make decisions for her. Not now. Not ever. With these thoughts boiling inside Kiki's head, she spat,

" I am _not _your puppet, you _**bitch**_!"

Thereupon, so quickly Dante couldn't react, Kiki dropped low to the ground, hooked her feet behind Dante's ankles, and swept them out from under her. Dante hit the ground with an angry grunt. Kiki, already on her feet, stared down at Dante's face.

"How _dare_ you!" Dante roared.

Kiki moved as soon as the blue glow of alchemy gleamed off of Dante's skin. Kiki's body itched with irritation due to the energy of the alchemy. She knew that she had to keep Dante on her toes or the alchemy would undo her in minutes. Thinking this, she ignored the pain. Kiki reflexes were quick enough for her to dodge the stone spike growing up from the floor. Now purchased atop the bookshelf, Kiki watched as Dante swiveled to meet her gaze. Kiki grabbed the ceiling the moment Dante met her eyes. With palpable effort, her legs pushed the bookshelf forward. At the exact moment Dante turned her head to the sound, the shelf collapsed on top of her.

Knowing the fight was no way over with, Kiki was already in motion. An angry howl emanated from underneath the bookcase and this time Kiki was ready when the blue glow shined beneath the shelf. This time, Kiki's instincts told her that she should drop to the floor. Her instincts were right.

The shelf exploded into wooden shards and the books became great piles of flying paper. Rising from the floor, Kiki noticed an opportunity. Centering herself, Kiki clapped her hands together and then touched the floor. The blue glow of alchemy gleamed off her skin. The floor moved and became thinner as the marble reached and wrapped itself around Dante's body.

Screaming curses at Kiki, Dante fought the hold before, just like the bookshelf, the marble too shattered. A broken shard of the marble scraped Kiki's shoulder as she ducked out of the way. Kiki swore.

"You'll have to do better my dear! For your alchemy is no match for mine!" Dante bellowed. Kiki swerved to avoid another oncoming stone spike.

" I know!" She answered. Of course Dante was more skilled at alchemy. She'd had more years to practice the art. _'Wait,_' Kiki thought, _'She's better at alchemy, but what about hand-to-hand combat?' _

Grabbing her dagger from a pocket in her pants, Kiki leaped across the distance separating her from Dante. Dante had not expected a physical assault and almost didn't move in time to dodge Kiki's attack. Kiki back-tracked and sliced through a layer of Dante's dress, revealing her unusually pale skin. This vision gave Kiki an idea as she kept attacking Dante head on, who was only getting more frustrated the more her dress ripped.

After an extent of fighting, when Kiki was sure that Dante was showing enough skin on her shoulders, she dropped to the ground. Kiki clapped and felt the familiar pulse of the alchemy coursing throughout her body as she once again trapped Dante in a marble cocoon. Knowing how little time she had before Dante would burst from within the enclosure of the marble, she pounced for Dante.

" What are yo-" Dante screeched as Kiki clapped her hands. With the pulsing of her alchemy thick on her hands, Kiki grabbed Dante's shoulders. The alchemy transferred from her hands to Dante, illuminating her in blue light. Dante let out a scream of agony.

"Here's something you don't know about me Dante! I can preform alchemy on human _and _inhuman bodies! I am going to reduce you to a lifeless shell!" Kiki yelled.

As the light grew brighter, the power grew stronger and increased with it, Kiki's pain. The alchemy was becoming too much for her. Kiki's insides seemed to be shrinking and her breathing came in sharpened wisps as Dante's screams grew louder.

Wanting so much to give in and save herself this terrible pain, Kiki noticed Dante's flawless pale skin transforming into something hard, cracked. It was transforming from it's soft white to a color that deeply resembled blood. A smell, Kiki realized later, like that of a dead animal filled the room.

The pain was unbearable now, causing Kiki to scream alongside Dante. Her willpower faltered as she tried, with all her might, to bring Dante to her end. Something in her brain snapped at that moment. She felt as if someone had hit her on the head with a hammer, but _inside. _Kiki felt something drooling from her lips and nose and almost gagged as the liquid filled her lungs. _'Blood.' _Kiki recognized. Without her consent, her legs gave out from under her and her body landed on the floor with a thud. Dante's screaming ceased as the alchemy left her body. Slowly composing herself, Dante bent down to Kiki, who was grasping Dante's skirt in an attempt to stand. Dante lifted Kiki up by her shirt and demanded, " What did you _do _to me!"

Kiki choked on her own blood and coughed before words came. "Heh. I sped up your decaying rate. Lyra's body is no longer alive enough to sustain your soul and mind. You've lost Dante." she whispered.

Dante slapped her.

"You _foolish_ girl. I haven't lost anything but a body. There are plenty more where this one came from. I can have as many as I want. You have done nothing but speed up your death."

Kiki laughed. Her bluff was so obvious. She decided to call on it. " Then why did you...stay an old woman..so long? Your body will decay..too.. fast for you to find another..and switch again."

Dante scowled and threw Kiki across the room. For a moment, Kiki lost sense of reality. When it finally returned to her, she tried to move. Spots danced in her eyes as she sucked in a ragged breath. Her vision went black and everything was forgotten.

Dante was long gone, Kiki knew. After believing that she had killed Kiki off, she must have bolted. The only person in the small room was Kiki. And Kiki was stuck. A lance of pain struck her awake and the movement itself made Kiki scream in agony. Remembering the battle with Dante, Kiki surveyed her surroundings.

Dante had thrown her, she remembered. She had thrown her hard and fast into the corner of the room. On purpose, Kiki thought, Dante threw her straight through one of the stone pikes protruding from the marble floor. Though she couldn't see it for herself, Kiki could feel something terribly wrong with her insides. She was sure her organs were nearly destroyed, bleeding out inside of her, but with no direction in which the blood could flow out. Kiki coughed and shivered at the taste and sight of her own blood.

" Urghnn...this..isn't good." Kiki croaked. She accessed her situation before concluding that the way to break free would be to shove with all her remaining strength so quickly that she wouldn't feel the pain until after she wasn't stuck. Even if she did such a thing, she still would probably bleed to death on the floor. There was her alchemy, which could heal her injuries. Or, wait. Her alchemy. '_Maybe I could change the pillar's molecular structure, making it extremely fragile.'_ She hypothesized. Breaking it would be like breaking a toothpick. _'That's my only option.'_ Kiki concluded.

Bracing herself mentally for the physical pain to come, Kiki made her body rigid and placed her hands on the pike. Thinking of Greed and how he might wonder whether or not she was still alive, Kiki clapped her hands and shoved them on the pillar. The light from alchemy showed itself brightly, almost blinding her, while the pike bent under her hands.

After the light was gone, Kiki lifted her shaking hands and smashed them into the pike. The pike's breaking into one million pieces sounded like the shattering of glass. Unfortunately, when the pike broke, Kiki fell forward and landed hard on the floor. The sudden fall caused unimaginable pain that ripped through her body. Unlike the pain caused from feeling the souls used in others' alchemy, this pain pulsed with her every heartbeat, and caused Kiki to vomit blood. Her screams were drowned out by choking on her own blood and when the pain lessened enough to think coherently, Kiki couldn't move.

" Gre...Greed. Greed." She rasped. She had to get to him. Kiki had to make sure he was okay. But when she moved, a wave of torture met her. Her body, betraying her mind, raked with spasms as her alchemy got to work on her injuries. Kiki felt a sense of relief as she realized she was going to heal.

_'…...This is wrong.'_ Kiki thought. As the alchemy healed her injuries readily, Kiki felt more and more of her strength draining from within her. Considering all that has happened, there wasn't much strength left. No matter what Kiki's wishes were, the alchemy continued to heal her, all the while she became more and more tired. It suddenly became very difficult to breathe.

" Th...this...is..ju..just..perfect." She said to the universe.

No one was around to help her, but that didn't matter. She wouldn't make it to treatment before the alchemy drained her dry of all her willpower. Her death was inevitable and it was so..so _unfair._ After all the fighting, the love, and finding herself a family, Kiki as going to die all alone.

_'Oh Greed.'_ Her mind sobbed. If only she could see him one more time. If she could see him and tell him goodbye, that would be enough. Before she could even cry, Kiki heard the familiar sound of footsteps. "Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!" Closer. Faster. " Thump! Thump!" So close. " Boom!"

The door to the little room burst open, slamming into the wall, revealing to Kiki a pair of big, black boots.

" Kiki!" Edward Elric exclaimed.

**Okay! Now I KNOW that it has been almost a year since my last chapter, and that is horrible. I have no excuse for this one, and I am sorry that it took so long. Anyway, there are two chapters left and I am getting on them. Hope you enjoyed this! **

-Luna Blyeth


	16. Exodus

Chapter 16 Exodus

Edward Elric's POV

It was maddening not doing anything. He was always so used to doing something. Some occupation to pass the time. Whether it was searching for some sort of clue on how to get his and his brother's original bodies back, or on some ludicrous mission given to him by Roy Mustang, he was still doing _something_. But now, his legs wouldn't budge. It wasn't fear that held his limbs so still, but his own compunction. The simple fact that he had used his hands to kill a person made him no better than the men who had killed in Ishval. Though Greed was a homunculus, the actualization that Greed had assisted Edward in his last moments contradicted everything he knew about homunculi in general. Edward expected them to be, based on past encounters, manipulative, evil, and only concerned with themselves. At least, that's how the others had been.

Now, sitting here in Dante's mansion, staring at what was left of Greed the avaricious, Edward just couldn't make sense of anything. With the knowledge that Alphonse was fine and probably looking for him, Edward had no motive to do anything. He sat there just replaying Greed's words in his head.

_" So you can beat them Ed." he had whispered._

_ "How?" Ed had croaked._ Yes. How? How would he destroy six more homunculi? Of course, Edward realized, he would have to kill again. The others were different, he told himself. Every one of them were different in attitude and ability, yet the other six were similar in ways that Greed stood out from. They had never once helped Edward as Greed had. So why was Greed the one that died when he didn't have to? After seeing the look on Greed's face moments before Edward had killed him, he considered the possibility that Greed wanted to die. This conclusion was so far from the happy-go-lucky Greed Edward had first met that Ed had trouble considering this.

Daylight broke through Edward's train of thought as the beams of sunlight met his gaze. He had went an entire night without sleep. _'Is Al still looking for me?' _he wondered as, for the first instance, what the time was. Knowing his brother, Ed knew that he was still searching and was probably beginning to think the worst of Ed.

Edward couldn't even yawn he was so tired. His leg had fallen asleep awhile ago, but he hadn't cared. A bruise was forming from where his back had connected with the table when Greed had thrown him and it was possible that he had a lump on the back of his head. Edward attempted to get up from the ground, only succeeding in popping all the joints and bones in his body. It was then that a scream pierced the silence so painfully that Ed almost screamed himself.

" Wha-!" Edward exclaimed before he cut off when the scream ended abruptly. His ears strained to hear even the slightest sound of life when he caught the muffled sound of someone's voice coming from upstairs. Systems jeering with the thought of something to do, he bolted for the stairs. The only door at the top of the staircase was closed but Ed noticed stone spikes jutting out from it's wooden surface.  
_'What the hell?'_

Edward pushed as hard as he could to bash the door open. A second later, he was facing what, by the looks of it, should have been a small sitting room. The bookshelf was missing, but Ed believed it might be in the form of wooden stakes sticking in the walls. Papers were adrift everywhere along with broken fragments of marble pikes. Amidst all the wreckage, was a girl. It was difficult to even tell this fact about her due to the buckets of blood pouring from her midsection. Her body shivered and shook with spasms and by the looks of it, she was still conscious. Edward felt his stomach jolt when he realized who she was.

" Kiki?" He exclaimed. It took a moment for her to move her face to be able to see him. That motion alone seemed to pain her. As Edward gaped at her shaking body, he noticed a faint blue glow emanating from her wound. Alchemy, he concluded. Alchemy was healing her wounds. But how? Edward could not see how she could defy the laws of equivalent exchange so easily. Then he noticed how, even though her alchemy was healing the hole inside her, she still shook and her face drained of color.

Edward knelt over her and tried to shift her position but only succeeded in making her groan in pain. Not knowing what to do, he simply cradled her.

" Kiki! What the hell happened?" Edward asked. Though he did not know the chimera well, anger boiled inside him at her condition. What was worse is that it must've occurred while he was fighting Greed. How? How had he not heard this happening? " Who. Who did this to you?" he growled. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she prepared to speak. She coughed, "Ed..Edward?"

He bent closer to hear her. He nodded. "Yeah." The glow of her alchemy grabbed his attention. It was coming from her, no doubt, and there were no signs of circles anywhere in the room. This was an alchemist's battle. But who fought with her? Edward thought of Lyra, but shied away from the thought. _'Lyra's alchemy isn't this advanced.' _But Dante had been teaching her. Edward repeated, " What happened?"

Kiki smirked. " You..you wouldn't believe me...if I told..you." she whispered.

Edward stared at her with his mouth open. Her eyes were becoming glassy, like..like Greed's. Edward set his mouth in a fine line before he spoke, " We have to get you help. I'm going to have to move you. Maybe I cou-" he rambled. Kiki interrupted by shaking her head. " No. No. I won't..make it until then. I'm already...sleepy."

Edward stopped and breathed, " You're dying."

Kiki nodded, causing a grimace to cross her face. Edward's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. His face crumpled in what seemed like pain. " Dammit! This shouldn't be happening!" he yelled. Kiki's hand lightly touched Ed's arm. He looked down at her and saw a determination in her eyes. Also, he saw hope.

" Gr..greed? Do you..know wh-where he is?" she whispered. Edward's heart sank and the regret he felt from earlier returned. Though, hadn't Greed asked to be killed? He killed Dante, cut her in half at that.

No. That didn't make sense. Greed had no weapons on him when Edward showed up. But, did he need any? Wasn't he strong enough to rip her in half? By the looks of her corpse, she was sliced or split. It was possible that, like Ed, he had walked in on her and her murderer, Edward theorized. Dreading her answer but needing it desperately, Edward said, " The person who did this to you. Did they kill Dante?"

Kiki flinched at the name and nodded. Ed gasped as the realization that Greed was not Dante's killer. _'I killed him for no reason. Sure, he had Alphonse, but he let him go. Dammit! Why?' _ Kiki pinched his forearm this time. "Greed?" she asked more urgently right before a cough racked her. Turning away in shame, he sighed. She had the right to know.

" Kiki. He..he's dead. I'm sorry. I killed him thinking...he killed Dante. He had my brother and I thought. I thought he deserved it. I'm so sorry."

Her body had frozen at the word, "dead" and for a second Edward believed he had spoken too late. Then she cried out and tears ran down her cheeks. She sobbed and then a silence filled the room. What was a minute felt like a lifetime and Edward didn't know what to do. When Kiki finally spoke, Ed could barely hear her. The blue light was dimming and Kiki's lids began to flutter.

"Ed?"

Edward raised his head, feeling like it weighed a ton.

"Yes?"

Kiki took his hand shakily and Edward grasped it. This reminded him painfully of the last moments he had had with his mother. Kiki looked at him..and smiled.

" I..I forgive you."

Edward gaped at her in amazement. Water spilled over onto his face. Here he was, crying for a girl he barely knew. All he knew was that everything that had happened to her, that everything she suffered, wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

Then again, was life ever fair? His mother had died waiting for the man she loved to return, leaving her two boys all alone. Trying to see her smile, those two boys had lost more than they had began with. Kiki reminded Edward of someone he knew.

Winry.

Winry's parents had lost their lives in Ishval trying to save injured people. All around, Edward was reminded of how unfair life can be.

"Ed?" Kiki whispered. He nodded to show he was listening. A small grin formed on her lips.

" Thank you."

Edward was surprised. _'No wait! Not yet! Please not yet!' _Kiki's eyes fluttered a few more times before they stayed closed. Her chest moved up and down in slow, ragged movements and a tear leaked from her closed eyelid. Edward thought he heard her calling to someone as her chest stopped moving and her entire body became still. If he hadn't known better, Ed could say she was sleeping. Kiki's black ears laid lazily atop her head and the faint trace of her smile still lingered. Edward, feeling numb all over, rubbed away the tear under her eye gently. One word escaped his lips,

"Goodbye."

**Okay! I know I said there was only one chapter, but I made this last chapter two because they broke off. So one more! Stay tuned for the conclusion. **

** -Luna Blyeth**


	17. The Gate

Chapter 17 The Gate

** Kiki**

She awoke to it.

It was big, scary, and towered over her. At first she didn't notice it, but then it all became clear.

The sleepy feeling she awoke with became replaced by fear and because of this fear, Kiki stood up to face it. Her surroundings were completely white and bare. There was no where to run. No place to escape to. No smells or even a breeze met her. Kiki felt exposed in more ways than one.

Her clothes were gone, she noticed. So were her scars and wounds. Her body looked how it would if she had never been injured before in her life. Kiki didn't care. Standing there naked almost felt natural. No. Not natural. It was _right. _She simply _remembered_ the presence of her clothes. Something else was different as well. Kiki felt as if part of her body had been erased. With a gasp, Kiki spun around to observe her backside. Her tail was gone! Reaching up to her head, she found her ears missing too. Humanoid ears were located on the sides of her head as they should be.

Looking around, knowing there was only one way forward, Kiki straightened her back. Making her step profound, she began to walk up to the giant stone gate looming patiently over her. Kiki felt as if she were standing under a castle. She took a breath.

" Hello?" she called to the structure.

As if to answer her, a huge creaking noise sounded from the gate. By some unseen force, the doors of the gate began to open and groan with movement. Kiki, wary of the gate, stepped back to avoid any sort of monster that could come from within. A beam of light momentarily blinded her and a gust of wind blew her hair back.

"Hello?" She spoke again.

" You never listen do you?" A voice spoke from inside the gate.

Kiki's eyes widened as the blindness faded and she took in the scene before her.

"Greed?" She asked incredulously. He wasn't the same, Kiki concluded, but it was him. His skin had gone from its paleness to a dark tan she recognized from when her alchemy had transformed him. His hair was no longer black, but a dark wood brown and his smile. His smile was so bright, so peaceful, so..tender. Kiki stood in awe at him. The man she loved.

In his jade eyes, she could almost see her reflection. She knew why he was smiling like he was. Kiki was looking at him like he was a god.

" Come on Fos. Get over here." A new voice spoke, diverting Kiki's attention. Another man stood next to Greed.

"Dorochet?"

Dorochet laughed and smiled at Kiki. Which means that after what she had done to him, he still forgave her. Happiness swelled inside of Kiki as tears shimmered down her cheeks. They were all there. Dorochet, Law, Dave, Greed, all of them.

Marta would come someday. Maybe, Kiki thought, she could wait for her team sister patiently. Greed, absolutely beautiful naked or not, held out his hand to her.

Kiki didn't know where the gate would take her or what was to come, but as she looked from face to face, she realized that it didn't matter. Amongst all of her welcomers, even her dad was there smiling.

"Hey sweetie." he smiled with his dorky grin.

No matter what happened, Kiki realized, she would have them.

Her family.

Confident and bursting with happiness, Kiki looked at Greed's outstretched hand.

" I missed you." Kiki said.

As there hands touched his smile became more genuine.

" I'm right here Babe."

Kiki laughed. Greed leaned in and kissed her. For once, Kiki actually felt complete. The doors of the gate began to close and with it, all fears of the world.

** Ende**

**There you have it! That was Kiki's Saga and I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing (just not typing) it. Thank you for being patient. You should also know that I have revised the first chapter so that it better fits the time period that Fma is based off of. So if you want to take a look at it, it is still there. I love Fma!**

- Luna Blyeth


End file.
